State of Mind
by DAve and Bob
Summary: Azula has a rather odd conversation with a fellow patient in the mental institute. Not know said patient would lead to her freedom not soon after, despite traveling with him, she gets an uneasy feeling. As well as a feeling of nostalgia, he reminds her of someone...perhaps herself. Though it's obvious neither are in the right state of mind. OC/Azula
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Conversation**

She hated it, she hated being locked up with these worms, she hated how other people looked at her, she hated being treated like some sort of beast. Despite all of those looks being well deserved, she couldn't help, but grumble. Everyone there was insane, everyone there was troubled. She did not belong there. She was better than that, but yet there she was...all because of her brother and her mother.

Though it was an even trade, her father loved her while her mother loved Zuko, so it was only natural that they would get a parent each. It was just a shame that she got the losing parent, and as a result she was stuck here. Resisting her urge to burn such a place to the ground. Not like it mattered, the only reason she was out of such a nasty jacket was because of her persevered good behavior. However if the princess knew that she was going to be sent to a room with a bunch of rats, she would have kept it on.

"Oh, and what do we have here, a beautiful girl in such a place is a rare sight..." The teenage boy smiled as he glanced at the amber eyed girl, his gray eyes seemed almost empty as he held two drinks in his hand. His brown hair covered most of the top part if his head, it was obvious by what he was wearing he was differently an inmate...though using that term was probably wrong.

"Though, it looks like you had some trouble cutting your hair..." He joked as Azula simply glared at him, she had no intention on making small talk with someone of his stature as the teen sat next to her. He took a sip of what ever was in his hand as Azula simply glared at him.

"Disgusting, I wonder how adults can drink it..." Azula looked at the drink next to her foot, it looked like some kind of tea. Which probably made sense since they wouldn't give any of the patients something sweat to drink.

"Maybe they are training their endurance..." Azula made a small statement before returning to silence as the teen laughed.

"I see, you're pretty smart," It seemed that he was delighted with her response as Azula looked at the drink, if it was something for adults, it was only natural that she should drink it as well. As she took a sip, her eye twitched, he was right. It was disgusting, perhaps the older you get, the more suicidal you get, that is the only reason Azula could understand enjoying a drink such as this.

Oddly enough, despite saying it was disgusting he continued to drink it, "You know, maybe it's not so bad once you get use to it, ah just a pointless drink no?" His voice was always relaxed, his eyes never leaving an odd lull. As if he was stuck on one emotion.

"Hmm, well miss, do you smoke pipes of any sort?" Azula gave a harsh frown, she was trying not to reply to such a person, but that couldn't be ignored.

"No, something like that would poison me, though I expect someone like you does that..." Azula counted that as an insult as the teen shrugged.

"Nah, I don't do anything like that, with that being said...for someone in a mental institute you are pretty picky. I mean humans take in poison everyday, so it's only natural that you would build up an immunity to it," He pointed that out as Azula grumbled before taking another sip, she hated it, but since it was something an adult would do she had to do it.

"You know... it's been a while since I talked to anyone," The teen joked, not losing a hint of emotion despite saying something rather sad.

"Hmm, did they keep you locked up?" Azula made a remarked, she wouldn't put it past the people here, they seemed more focused on trying to make the people in the institute like everyone else than sane.

"Huh, what are you talking about, I'm still locked up, I'm out of focus with the rest of humanity..." He let out a chuckle. "They say someone who kills people for no reason is just crazy, can you believe that?" Azula eye twitched, it seemed that she discovered why the person in front of her was in such a place.

"I mean think about it, there is no way someone like me who is out of focus could have a conversation with someone in focus," Azula didn't know what he meant as her lips curled, she wasn't like the person in front of her. She was above everyone else, unless that is what the boy meant.

"Hmm, so you're saying that we're out of focus?" Azula replied on a whim, as the teen sat back on the chair.

"Yeah, it's not a matter of who is out of focus, the one's who are out of focus with the rest of society are the ones that are wrong..." Azula sighed, maybe she really was talking to a madman, that is exactly what a crazy person would say once the Princess started to think about it.

"Really, then maybe society is the one out of focus instead?" Azula pointed this out as the teen closed one of his eyes before taking a sip of his drink.

"What do you mean?" The teen asked a simple question, perhaps he already knew what the princess was going to say, he simply wanted to get it form her mouth.

"Exactly what I said, didn't you say that just now? It's like the majority rule. The views of the minority that aren't the same as the views of the majority are said to useless and unusable...it doesn't matter who is right or wrong, if you don't fit in you are left out regardless of if you are truly right or wrong." Azula grumbled as she said those words, she truly thought that, perhaps staying in a place where no one really wants to help you was the problem.

They simply wanted to make you closer to everyone else, that is how society works.

"Oh, I guess saying that, it means people like us aren't really crazy or evil, though I guess that's the problem with the world," The teen laughed, Azula simply waited for him to keep talking, perhaps she was actually interested in what he had to say.

"Let's use bending as an example, it doesn't have to be bending, but it's pretty easy to follow," The gray eyed teen took a deep breath, as if he was preparing a long winded explanation, perhaps he had this conversation with someone else.

"Benders, their job is to use bending arts to attack or defend against people, they can be used for something else, but that is why they exist. But not just attack, no they painfully train and practice to skillfully attack people.. To effectively attack, and effectively defeat others, they diligently work on it everyday. As if they were sharpening an ax. What do you think about that?" The teen smiled as Azula cocked her eye.

"So? There are people like that, and?"

"No, that's all, before war started they just attacked each other without the need to kill. Sure someone could have died by accident, but I doubt it was considered murder. Isn't that the strangest thing ever?" The teen laughed again, his expression never changing once as the princess gritted her teeth, he really was an odd person.

"...You mean it's okay to kill?" Azula asked bluntly as the teen simply shook his head, it seemed that she was wrong.

"No, no, you aren't suppose to kill...but you could. Isn't that the strangest thing ever? That's not all, Benders bending is considered weapons most of the time, I doubt they are supposed to be used on average people without such a talent. It's amazing, they know benders bending is a weapon, so why allow to use of such an art in the first place? If it's a weapon that can be used to kill, they should simply abolish it. Killing is wrong, killing is wrong, that is what every always says, but the world is full of tools that is used to end another life. Even the rules of the land allow it, but killing is wrong. That can only be considered evil. If common sense is what it thought of as good then we aren't the wrong ones...the world is the wrong one." The teen closed his eyes as Azula tapped her lip, she wondered if she could even reply to such a statement as the teen added a rather funny comment.

"With that said I don't hate bending, I a bender myself you know," He laughed at his own comment as Azula added her own interpretation.

"Well, it's natural, people are interested in strength and skill they can easily understand. That is why things like competition will never go away. Oddly enough, the competitions people like the most are the ones that the contestants hurt each other the most." Azula pointed this out as her thoughts raced.

To admire the strong, people like Azula could only think of the results of her actions rather than the meaning behind leading to those results. While they might be similar, they are fundamentally different.

Things that you can focus on and lose yourself in, those who value bending, those who love cooking, those who love fighting. If people could decide what they love before birth, then advance in it, then the world would be a perfect place to live.

But that ideal is flawed, full of holes and shattered pieces,

The teen simply laughed at the princess "Ah, you are pretty smart, I had a friend like you once, though, I don't think he wanted anything out of life at all," The gray eyed teen pointed this out, it was strange. Azula couldn't imagine him with any friends. "To me, he seemed pretty empty, though that would could probably be exchanged with something like loneliness,"

Azula simply scoffed at such a statement, it seemed the person the teen was remembering lack any sort of drive. "Well then, what about you...do you have anything you want?" Azula asked, she was bored and the person in front of her had been entertaining up to this point, she would give him a gift of listening to his dreams.

"Ah, me, I had something, but I can't do it here...though I don't plan on spending more time here..." The teen sighed, as he got up from his seat and dusted himself off.

"Well, I must be going now, things that need to be done," It seemed he was satisfied with cutting things short, as he walked away. Azula looked down at her drink before saying something to herself.

"Being an adult...no doubt that is a horrid thing,"

**Author note.**

**I wanted to make a fic, that made you think. Nothing really happened now, but it will pick up next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Escape**

The princess wanted to bash her head against the wall, no doubt the information they kept feeding her would leak out if she smashed it hard enough. She knew what they were doing to her, she knew they were tying to change her in the worst possible way. She wondered if Zuko wanted this, she wondered if she wanted her to be like someone else?

Azula simply sat in her so called room, the room with the steel door, the lack of bars just made it feel even more like a prison. She couldn't open the door willingly and she couldn't even look outside. The only time the princess could even get fresh air is when it was watched.

The watching, that was the most pride shattering thing, always being watch and when she wasn't watched she was caged. Like some sort of rat, always being looked at, always being judged. They didn't want to help her, they wanted to alter her, make her like Zuko.

That was impossible however, the Princess refused to be like her brother, refused to be a loser...Zuko had their mothers love. Nothing would ever change that, so why change at all? To gain something that she should have had in the first place?

How disgusting, no doubt he was laughing with his friends, saying how what they did was good and well. Not think once about what it meant to be locked up in a mental institution, the mixture of shame of not being good enough for everyone else. Failing to live up to her father's expectations, and her mother never having said expectations.

The princess grabbed her skull, she squeezed, she wanted to scream, but she knew if she let out anything like that. They would come, the noise will attract the staff, and they would put her in a jacket once again. That was the reason she requested not to have any mirrors, those things were twisted. Those images would wear down her mind.

That was the reason why they had to be removed. That is the reason why her hair was messy and she had to stop wearing make up, those reasons alone. Because her mother kept telling her lies, lies that she wished would stopped.

It was odd, her mother truly must hate her, to be torturing her in such ways. Saying she loved her when it clearly wasn't true, saying those words was just to hurt her.

Was it dark? It was impossible to tell, they never dimmed the lights unless it got late, though one of the staff would always enter her room to tell her it was time for sleep. That was annoying as well, she couldn't even control when she went to bed.

Azula simply sighed, she couldn't do anything, all the power and free will she once had was striped of her, something that hadn't even happened to her brother. She removed her hands from her skull as she sat up on her bed. How long would she stay their, they keep saying it was up to her, but what did they mean by that?

Did they want her to act a certain way? Smile and be polite, it took all of her not to scream or shout, so doing actions such as that would be impossible. So that was it, she would stay there for the rest of her life, or at least until there was nothing left of the person known as "Azula" only a girl that shared the same name and face.

Azula ears perked as she heard a knock on the door. Like a giant clanging sound as a familiar voice entered the Princess head.

"Oh, how odd...I keep knocking, but no one is answering...what a shame, I thought I would let a special person in on something..." Azula eye twitched as she walked towards the door, at that moment she made a decision on whether or not to speak. There was a lot of questions that needed to be asked and answered.

"You are... that boy," Azula frowned, though it was pointless if the teen couldn't see it, as a laugh was heard from the other side.

"Well, I guess I deserved that since I never gave you my name, ah well," He replied, his tone never changing from the beginning or ending of his statement as Azula recalled something.

"_That can't be right, all of the patients should be in their rooms at this moment, why is he out. And more importantly, why is he out without supervision?" _

"How...how are you here, why aren't you in your room?" Azula nearly raised her voice, though it probably wouldn't have done any good, as the teen gave a simple sigh.

"I mean, the people here, they are so relaxed...they only had one person to escort me back to my room, I mean that was stupid. What's worse is that they let me have a small little needle, what is unforgivable is that he turned his back to me...you have to watch your back, doing something like that is just asking to be killed,"

"_That explains that, though he should probably at least pay more attention to his surroundings," _The fact that he talked so casually about the events was also rather alarming.

"So...what do you want? They'll catch you, while we are close to the coast, we are still in a body of water that is far too large to swim across. And that if you managed to get to a boat..." Azula grumbled, she had thought about it before, her face was far to well known. And Zuko gave them a rather staff a rather strict warning about never letting her out of their sight. As a result, there was at least always three people watching at all times. Maybe even more when she was unbound.

"Hahaha, you must have done something pretty horrible to not have a chance to slip away, you don't seem like the type to take something like that, well either way...I guess I was about to offer you something, but," The teen voice trailed as Azula blinked, did he have some sort of key? Or was he just playing her for a fool, or perhaps what he was going to ask had nothing to do with escaping at all.

"Why...there are plenty of other people here you could do this with? Why me?" That was a good question, if Azula could see through the steel door, no doubt she would have noticed the teen tapping his lip.

"Ah, well that conversation was interesting. Most people I talk to usually rant about getting better, so when I meet someone perfectly sane in a Mental institution, I can only wonder why they are here in the first place. I mean, I don't think you're here because you want to be here," Azula wondered if she should laugh at his statement.

Was she really sane? That was the question, she considered herself sane, but everyone looking at her called Azula the opposite. Oddly enough, people who say they are perfectly fine are usually the ones with the most mental issues.

"Eh...well, the door is locked anyway, unless you have some sort of key, you can escape by yourself if you want," Azula replied bluntly as the teen remained silent. It seemed there was a clicking noise as the door slowly opened, Azula stared at the gray eyed teen. Everything made a little more sense at that moment, he was wearing a guards uniform.

"_I see, so he took a uniform from the person he killed," _Azula frowned as the teen put the keys away before letting out a sigh.

"Like I said, you're pretty interesting...ah man I'm really in it now though, I'll probably be a wanted criminal up for execution, this world laws are such a bother," Despite probably doing something that would result in his death, the teen seemed rather relaxed about the whole ordeal as the princess simply looked at him.

"Well, anyway, you can stay here and be "Fixed" or you can do what you want, after all having the ability to do what we want is what makes people, people. Once you lose that ability to choose, well...I guess you really can't call them a person anymore..."

The amber eyed princess eyes narrowed, "Fixed" no doubt he used that term for a reason, did she needed to be fixed? Was she so wrong about the things that happened?

No, Zuko was wrong, Zuko and his friends were wrong and foolish. They didn't accept her for the person she was, and changing who she was would be a great disservice for the royal family. Being in a room, having Zuko look down upon her every time he visited. Having her mother say that she loved her, those cursed visions she wished to crush.

And there was only one way to crush such a sight...

"Well, do you have a plan?" Azula replied as the teen let out a light shrug.

"Sorry, I don't waste time with that sort of thing, you're pretty smart though, I'm sure you can think of something," Azula grumbled, it seemed the person who was in front wasn't an expert at coming up with strategies. In fact, no doubt he decided to do this on a whim, having a person like that around would no doubt be trouble.

But at the moment, it's not like Azula could trade up.

"You got this far without a plan? Fine, I guess I'll help an idiot like you," The gray eyed teen slumped his shoulders, it seemed that he encountered such an irritating woman.

The princess eyes focused on the ground as the gray eyed teen walked perfectly behind her. His costume was great for such a thing, they would simply have to play up the act of patient and staff. Azula gritted her teeth, she hated the hallways, as she hated the floors. They all looked the same, eerie white and green, something to relax, but the only thing the princess felt was an uneasy sterile environment.

Though, that wasn't the only thing that made Azula uneasy, the person behind her was obviously not right in the head. So, he can't be trusted with her back. Someone like that would casually decapitate someone because he was bored.

"Hmm we're almost to the boats, I guess this would be a bad time to mention I have no ideal how to use one," Azula wanted to stomp her feet, that was unacceptable. It's like he didn't have no ideal on what his actions would bring, he just cared about the cause and not the effect.

Though, perhaps Azula probably shouldn't be someone to complain, she didn't know how boats worked either. She was never a captain, and their were other people to take care of such nonsense.

"You, where are you taking her?!" A female voice as Azula eyes remained fixated on the ground, it was irritating, but it seemed that the princess was going to have to rely on the empty eyed teen to not blow it.

"Oh, she had to take a piss, so it's only natural that I escort her to the bathrooms," Azula gritted her teeth, he had to have done that on purpose since there were plenty of words he could have used rather than _piss._

Azula did not raise her head, as the female voice continued. "Well, you're going completely in the wrong direction, that bathrooms are down the hall to the left, you are heading outside the institution," The gray eyed teen laughed, it was hard to genuine or simply an act. Though by the looks of it, he was no doubt a horrible actor.

"Well, yeah, I'm new here...actually I was meaning to ask you, do you know anything about the boats?" It was an odd question, as Azula sighed, he might as well tell the woman their entire plan if he was going to ask such suspicious questions.

"Oh...and why would you want to know that?" The gray eyed teen shrugged as he responded.

"Well I just wondered if there was a beautiful woman that knew about that stuff, since I knew here I have no ideal how the boats work just in case of an emergency," It was a decent lie, told in a decent way, though Azula wanted to gag about how he was trying to be charming. Any woman with half a brain wouldn't fall for something like that.

"W-well, I guess I can tell you a little," Which made sense that one of the staff fell for it. "You see, recently a break out happened at the boiling rock. So, both the mental institutions and prisons have increased their security, though we don't have as much as a prison. That is why only certain members of the staff carry a key needed to even get into the boats," The sound of shuffling clothes and the noise of keys rattling filled the princess ears.

"Yeah, these are it, if you see a patient carrying these then get a guard as soon as possible," There was no way, that someone can be that stupid. Didn't the woman, found it odd that a random guard and patient was simply walking around looking for a bathroom.

"Well, I guess this proves it..." The teens voice stated as the woman responded.

"Hmm, proves what?" It was innocent question, Azula couldn't think that someone who is older than her, could be so naïve.

"Well, your horrible luck, proves that you are the chosen one,"

A large thump was heard as Azula eyes snapped up, the woman was face down on the floor as the gray eyed teen picked the keys from off the ground. "Don't worry, I didn't have a weapon, I couldn't slice her throat open, I could only managed to knock her out...unless you want to kill her?" He asked that question as Azula simply shook her head.

"No, if someone found a body, it would be far more alarming then if they found her knock out, but..."

"Our plan has been sped up in a breath, oh well no need to complain about it," The teen shrugged as Azula pushed her hair away from her eyes, being sneaky was meaningless now. There wasn't even anybody around at the moment, and now wasn't the time to be safe.

Outside, that term wasn't used for Azula, outside in the middle of the night, The stars was in the sky, how long had it been since she saw the moon shining, it was a wonderful feeling as the moon shined down. Why was something so small, so amazing? That's right, the only time she was allowed out was during the morning of noon. So seeing the moon and stars was simply amazing, breathtaking. Even if it was so simple, even the simple things could be amazing once you lose them.

"Oh, looking at the sky? It'll be there tomorrow, we need to head to the boats...wow there aren't even any searchlights," The gray eyed teen laughed as Azula glared at him, she despised being interrupted in the middle of a thought.

Though he was right, now wasn't the time to lament about the sky, someone would catch them sooner or later if they didn't hurry.

A locked gate, pass it was some worthless small boats, it was obvious that the boats weren't used to transport a large amount of patients, perhaps those boats were being used at the moment. The poor wooden decks were already falling apart as they were haphazardly stuck in the sand. It was obvious that no one actually visited their so called "Love ones" at the institute.

The gray eyed teen unlocked the door with the key, "With this, we probably don't have to worry about being caught..." The gray eyed teen did not enter the gate, as if he was waiting for the princess to go through first.

"Hmm, is there a problem?" Azula asked as the gray eyed teen gave a light shrug.

"Eh, well. If I was someone, I would backstab them right at this moment, sorry even if you are rather cute. I'm not that stupid," His facial expression never changed, no matter what he talked about his eyes were half open with a smirk.

"Oh, I was about to say the same thing, you are a killer after all. Like you said, turning my back on someone like you is just asking to be killed," Azula pointed that out, as the gray eyed teen simply laughed.

"Well, we made it this far, it would be a shame if she sabotaged ourselves, it's alright. I'll walk in front, I'm the kind of person that probably couldn't be assassinated no matter what happened," Perhaps it was an odd mixture of arrogance and fact as Azula eyes narrowed.

The two walked on the weak wooden deck, Azula wanted to look at the water, but that was an impossibility. Those images, those sights, would be distorted, they will be twisted. She didn't want her mother to tell her any lies, her mother was in every reflection so her not wanting to see the water was only natural.

"This one will be fine, it won't die on us," The gray eyed teen slowly walked on the boat, it really was small. It probably couldn't hold more than for people as a small steam powered object was stuck in the back. No doubt they were suppose to be used by Fire benders as the gray eyed teen looked at the old rope anchoring the raft.

"Shall we?"

Azula simply smirked.

"Fine..."

There was something that needed to be done, nothing to do with Zuko...not at the moment. Yes, something simple, someone she had to find before anyone else...

Her mother.

"_I'll find her, and I will killer her," _Azula smirked as she slowly got on the boat, burning the rope keeping the duo there.

**Author note**

**A little rushed, I hope you guys like Azula so far, and I'll probably give the gray eyed teen a name next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The capital.**

"What..." It was a flat what, as Zuko's eyes twitched, he disliked getting messages while he was in bed, but this one was obviously urgent as the messenger lowered his yes.

"Y-yes, my lord, you see, we've just received news that there has been a successful escape attempt away from the institution, and it's highly likely that...Princess Azula was on the ship with another patient, who not only killed one of the guardsmen, but knocked another one out.

Zuko simply blinked, the current Fire lord had no ideal how he was supposed to respond to such news, he couldn't scream. It was impossible, it was his decision to send Azula to such a place, if he was going to get angry it would be at himself.

"...Tell me, how many people know about this?" The Fire Lord asked as the messenger let out a small cough before replying.

"W-well, other than the staff that work in the institution, only you and me my lord, we haven't decided if we should tell the populace yet...it's all up to you my lord," Zuko paused as he tightened his robe as his gaze shifted towards the ground.

This would be the time to tell everyone about the current events, but that would have a downside. He didn't even know if Azula went willingly, and he knew they would no doubt jump to conclusions about what had happened. And then the situation with Mai.

He didn't want to lie to her, that was the one thing he wanted to avoid doing to her at all cost, but Mai would no doubt insist on telling the public about this event, as Zuko winced. He was about to give his answer.

"Give notice, I'll make a small group of the best of my soldiers to bring her back alive, however no one else will know..." The Fire Lord stated as the messenger gave a small bow, he was wondering if he was making the right choice from keeping everything from his friends.

As the man left the room, Zuko grumbled, perhaps it truly was for the best, after all it was his family so he should deal with the situation as he saw fit. "I just hope I can get this under wraps before anyone else finds out,"

* * *

"Oh my, you really are picky," The gray eyed teen smirked as he tossed another pair of clothing into the sea, it seemed no matter what he brought the young princess she was never pleased with it, what he was giving her was clothing fit for peasants.

"Maybe you have no taste in clothing," Azula growled, no doubt it was because they were on the outskirts of the capital he was picking up some horrible looking clothing. The peasants lived out on the rim, so it was only natural that he was only able to steal clothing from that group of people.

The gray eyed teen let out a sigh, "It's amazing how you can complain when someone is doing something for free for you, oh well, this is the last set of clothing, if you don't like you can continue to wear that..." Azula grumbled at his comment, she looked like a mental patient, which she was not too long ago.

It seemed that she would simply have to accept what was given to her as Azula scanned the dress, it probably wasn't fit for combat at all, though she wasn't planning on fighting anytime soon. As Azula simply nodded, it would have to do for the time being.

Though the most important thing to figure out would be where to go next, the closest city was the capital...however the was no doubt the most dangerous. If they tried to go anywhere else it would no doubt be a long walk if they decided to go by foot. The boat they stole was in no condition for long travels over sea, at most they might be able to go to different parts of the Fire Nation, but even that was a stretch.

"Tell me, do you have any family here?" Azula eyes narrowed as she prepared to undress as the gray eyed teen sighed, he was already knew she wanted him to turn around. Alas, there was more beach then trees, they were lucky enough to find a dead spot where no one was patrolling.

"Sheesh, I do actually, actually I have family all over the world, my mother is currently living in the inner circle of the city on the estate. Though, I would like to avoid that for the time being," Did he have a bad relationship with his mother, or perhaps he didn't want to risk going deep within the city.

A long silence fell over the two as the gray eyed teen let out a chuckle, "You know, if I were a lesser man I would simply turn around,"

"If you do, I really will burn your eyes out," Azula was blunt, and she didn't have time for any foolishness as the gray eyed teen sighed looking at the sand.

"Scary, scary, well you must have family around here no? No doubt a cute girl like you have someplace to go, and I doubt you would want to hang out with a killer like me," He made a joke in his usual tone as Azula slowly tightened the dress before looking towards the moon.

How sickening, she really had no where to go, or no where to turn to. Breaking out her father would be an impossibility at that point, even if she did manage to con the boy in front of her into doing something as stupid as that. Mai probably didn't want anything to do with her, nor did Ty lee, Zuko would send her back to the institution or prison. Plus every single person in the Fire Nation probably thought she was some sort of monster, she didn't even have any money to stay at an inn.

So she simply had to hope that this crazed person had something up his sleeve, or at least some money she could swipe, but would such a trick even work on him. Azula walked by the sitting teen as she asked another question.

"You said your mother lived in the inner ring, on an estate. I assume your family must be rather wealthy, tell me your mother's name," It was a demand as the gray eyed teen simply shook his head, it seemed he was going to give her some other information.

"Eh, really it would be a waste of time to give you her name, since you probably know my family name better," Azula crossed her arms, very few families had a last name, not even the royal family. Though that was because they were direct descendents of Agni.

"Well, don't waste my time with worthless suspense, tell me," Now the princess was interested as the gray eyed teen closed one of his eyes.

"Well, I'm actually apart of the Ranshao family, I'm sure you must of heard of me at least once in your school," Azula's eye twitched, she had heard of that family name, and it was a name that someone should stay away from.

"You're lying, there is no way you're apart of them...they are," Monsters, killers in the most primitive sense, assassins that never had to be payed. The greatest decapitators, that is not only where they got their family name, but also the eye of the Fire Lord 200 years ago.

"Yes, then you must know the legend, when thirteen killers entered the capital and killed aimlessly for thirteen nights. When they were finally captured, instead of being executed, the Fire Lord at the time decided their talent would be of better use serving as assassins...well isn't that like a scary story though," He chuckled as Azula frowned.

That explained why he enjoyed killing, he was simply born a killer without ever deviating from said path, though him having family members around the world was rather odd. Though that had nothing to do with her.

"With that being said, I enjoy my family name more than my first, so please just call me Ranshao from here on out," The gray eyed teen closed one of his eyes as Azula grumbled.

"I'll call you what I please, now will you take me to your mothers estate?" Ranshao simply sighed before getting up and walking towards the beautiful city, at night it was shining from the lights. It seemed like it was still early, sunrise was far off.

"Eh, like I said it was an impossibility, if you feeling lucky you could try to talk to them yourself, but I don't think you'll get very far in the first place, also..." Ranshao tossed a bag of rattling coins towards Azula who simply blinked, it seemed he stole more than just clothing.

"We don't need their help at the moment, so just relax, once we enter the city we can plan our next move, heck if you really want we can simply go our separate ways and never see each other again." Once again, Ranshao face never changed as, he walked towards the city as the Princess simply grumbled.

For the time being, she would follow him she would wait to plunge a knife into his back, before he does her in, after all, having two monsters in the same city is just asking for one of them to be killed.

Azula knew many ways in and out of the city, it was only natural. During the war she took the time out to learn every flaw in the city that could be abused by an enemy, oddly enough Azula never thought she would be using them to sneak back into the city...with that said.

As the duo crept around the stony hills of the plaza, Azula couldn't help, but wonder how the Ranshao was able to get in and out of the city in little less than an hour, maybe it was simply due to the times being supposedly peaceful times.

"_Zuko...that fool, leaving the city without any boarder guards, no doubt it's a peaceful gesture from a weak Fire Lord," _Azula wanted to slam her head against the wall, why was he picked, why did the spirits love her loser brother more. Was it some sort of Karma, his failure in life allowed him to gain a victory, and that victory was him becoming the Fire Lord.

"This is rather easy, I'm not sure if I should be happy, or sad at this," Ranshao smirked as they neared the edge of the cliff, they would enter the outer ring, though climbing down would actually be difficult. As Ranshao smiled before asking an odd question.

"Oh, would the beautiful girl like to be carried?" Ranshao smirked as Azula simply glared at him, she wasn't stupid. She wasn't going to accept such an offer from a monster, knowing him he would just smash her skull on the rocks before continuing his night.

"No, I'm fine, I wouldn't want someone like you carrying me anyway," Azula said as she glanced down the edge, it would have much easier to clime down if she had some sort of knife or anything sharp. Heating up the metal would allow her to cut through the stone with relative ease, without using too much force.

As those thoughts filled the princess's head Ranshao took out a rather large knife with a blue handle. Azula frowned, it seemed the teen had the same ideal that she had. "Give that to me," Azula demanded as the teen looked at his knife before letting out a laugh.

"Oh, I assume you're a bender as well then?" Ranshao closed one of his eyes as Azula rolled hers.

"Of course, now isn't only natural that you give a girl something she needs?" Ranshao laughed to himself as Azula said that statement, perhaps she was trying to charm him using what little charm she had before Ranshao responded.

"I would, but I need this for my hobby, if it was snapped in two I wouldn't be able to enjoy the night, and this is my first night back in such a long time, I should be able to enjoy it no?" Azula grumbled, she had a pretty good ideal of what his hobby was, that means she had only two options, clime down herself, or let that monster carry her.

"Oh, are you sure you don't want to have me help, it would be a shame if you feel and cracked your head open," Once again his facial expression remained unchanged as Azula gritted her teeth.

"Fine, but I will not allow you to touch me, turn around," Ranshao sighed, perhaps he knew better than to question a pretty girl as he followed the simple demand, Azula slowly wrapped her arm around Ranshao neck. If she was displeased with the results she could easily choke him.

"Well, well, it seems you have quite the old, be careful, you might just break my neck..." Ranshao chuckled as Azula tightened her grip.

"Please, don't tempt me," Azula said as Ranshao simply shrugged, he griped his knife as the metal started to heat up. At that point the blade turned into something similar to a blow torch as Azula curled her lips.

Very rarely had she seen someone use bending in such a way, but this did confirm that he was indeed a Fire bender as Ranshao slowly started to clime down the edge of the cliff. His knife sliding through the stone he single foot connected to the side as Azula tightened her grip.

It only took a few seconds to slide down the cliff as Azula looked around, broken down houses and the smell of failure filled her noise. No doubt it was the outer ring, the group of people that no one even cared about. Azula often wondered why her father didn't just crush such a worthless place as Ranshao dusted his pants off before he started to walk in a random direction.

"Where are you going?!" Azula snapped at Ranshao shrugged.

"Oh, well I have something to take care of, like I said I haven't had a chance to have any fun with my hobby, so I'll go on ahead to the inner ring, I'll meet you in the middle," No doubt he was talking about killing as Azula cocked her eye.

If he wanted to kill someone, surely there were plenty of people to kill in the outer ring, as Azula pondered that she realized something rather amusing.

"_Perhaps it's like tasting high grade tea to something cheap, killing a nobody probably wasn't as satisfying as killing someone who's life had meaning." _Despite all of this, Azula still hated being treated as a second thought.

"Hmm, he better hope I even give him a second glance," It's not like she needed him anymore, he already gave her money. As soon as he did that, his worth dropped, as Azlua looked around the glorified slums. It seemed that she would have to find her own way out.

* * *

Mai grumbled, Zuko insisted that their meeting would be cut short as she walked through the inner ring of the city. How irritating it was, the girl couldn't help, but feel like he was keeping secrets from her, as the black haired teen sighed.

"_It's not like I care about something like that," _She said that knowing full well that wasn't the case, as she continued through the empty streets. It was strange, almost an eerie feeling of emptiness. There should at least be someone out and about, it wasn't that late.

But no one was out, just silence, no one was in the shops, no one was talking or gossiping around the fountain, no family out for dinner, no sounds of the bands playing their annoying music, just empty streets.

Perhaps she should have took Zuko's offer to be escorted back home as she shook her head. She could easily take care of anything that could appear in the dead of night, "But all this silence is really weird," Mai said that with a sigh, which was funny considering the year she had was full of weirdness.

"No...it's nothing too strange, silence is a sound as well," A male voice shuttered on the scene, like a spider crawling down a web. "It's like a work of art in a way, if everything is always flashy then it becomes boring. Even the world has them at time of crisis," The voice finished as Mai eyes narrowed.

"Who's there..." She asked a simple question as a figure crawled out of an alleyway.

"Oh, no one important, just a killer doing what he loves," Empty gray eyes, nothing in them. Just a dull smile that was plastered on his face, as Mai continued to look at such an odd person. "Well, since you are the first one, you must be Victim A, so why not be a good girl and stand there as I find a way to dismantle you into thirteen pieces," He smiled as he took out his knife, at that point the blade ignited like a blow torch.

"...!"The teen quickly moved his head, as a blade scrapped his cheek, a single stream of blood dropped from the wound as Mai held three blades between her fingers.

"I guess we both have to be careful during silents nights like these, as you can see _Victim A _might not be as helpless as she looks," Mai gave a short reply as the gray eyed teen let out a small laugh.

"Well, well, I never thought I would encounter another odd woman... I hope you treat me nice until we're done..."

A feeling, an eerie feeling of being watched, Azlua had that feeling since she entered the middle ring, like someone watching from an empty rooftop. She wanted to shout, she wanted to snap and ask who was there, but she couldn't. Not with so many people there, walking around obvious to the odd feeling as the princess grumbled.

How gross, she looked around the square, just a bunch of losers enjoying the night. Though it was funny, she a princess was having such a horrid time, but peasants were smiling holding hands, laughing with friends. It was irritating, she deserved that happiness more than them. She was cheated by her mother and her brother.

_Shutter_

And that cursed feeling, that mind grinding feeling of being watched, they were laughing at her as well. Laughing at her perceived stupidity. No, that was unacceptable, enough was enough, Azula bit her lip, her mind was shaking. Perhaps she underestimated the power of other people to keep her sanity as Azula rushed into a single alleyway, as she took a deep breath.

"I know that you're there, fools!" Azula snapped ans screamed those words, the stars would have shook if they heard such a voice as a single figure followed the princess down the alley, it seemed like a woman in apart of the Fire Nation guard no doubt.

"Are you...princess Azula?" The woman asked as four more figures slowly followed the woman, all of them looking at her as Azula didn't even know how to respond.

"...And if I am?" Azula replied as the woman eyes glazed, as if they were dead before she gave Azula a chilling response.

"We are here to take you to the Fire Lord,"

**Author notes.**

**Actually this chapter was going to be a little longer, but I didn't want to drag, what's going to happen next? What a strange night no doubt.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Underground.**

"Oh, this is no good..." The killer's leg slumped, two knives stuck in his left kneecap and his right shoulder as the girl in front of him held her limp arm, no doubt both of them cut something important, as the gray eyed teen closed one of his eyes.

"It's so strange, I guess I wasn't that lucky, after all I was just going to go around kill some time, but I ended up like this," He still had a smile on his face, as if the wounds that were inflicted to his body were nothing more than splinters.

Mai simply frowned as her clothing slowly turned red, if things continued like that, no doubt one of them was going to die. Mai grumbled, she really did have the worst luck, she took out three more blades, using her right hand as the gray eyed teen simply laughed.

"Ah, lets end this here," The gray eyed teen put away his weapon as his fingers twitched. Perhaps he had suffered more damage then he thought as Mai continued to glare at the teen. He was rather disturbing, no matter who was hurt, or what happened. He always had a smile on his face, a sly smile fitting something less than human.

"I doubt either of us wants to die tonight, and while it has been great fun, I have another appointment," The gray eyed teen gave a wink before saying one last thing, "Don't stop being beautiful," The teen ran through the night, despite his wounds it seemed his abilities hadn't vanished as Mai took a deep breath.

She winced every time she tried to move her right arm, her right shoulder was pierced during the encounter. Mai couldn't go home looking like that as the moon kept glaring down on her, she wondered if she could go back to the royal palace. Either way, she would have to explain what had happen. "...Whatever,"

* * *

"_Curse them, curse them, curse all of them!"_ The princess screamed in her mind, she dared not open her mouth unless she wished to be found. The dress that she was given was covered in burn marks, the skirt was ripped. Something Azula did herself, it was the only way she was able to run.

She managed to allude those odd people, though the fact that they knew who she was, was maddening. The princess continued to slip through the alleyways of the middle ring, they'll find her, they'll find her for sure if they continued to search for her.

Azula took a deep breath, if she was able to make it to the inner most ring, she would be able to use one of the royal families bunkers. They were created in case someone decided to invade the capital, which happened not too long ago.

Stars flickered as Azula took a deep breath, she leaned against one of the worthless houses as the alleyway shuttered. The princess wasn't stupid, there was a reason why they were after her, and there was a reason why those people were so secretive.

"_Hahaha, I guess I should congratulate Zuzu," _She would have clapped if she wasn't so tired, how long had she been running, it took all of her to escape such Firebenders, and they were probably looking in every single corner of the middle ring. Azlua simply closed her eyes, thinking about it, she hadn't eaten anything since she wasin the institution. The amber eyed princess tried to move once again, as she winced, "Oh..." Perhaps it was shock, or maybe she wasn't surprise at all.

A fresh burn, similar to that of a sleeve, she didn't even notice the blood that was leaking from the twisted flesh. _"Ahahaha, this is too much, only I could have such awful luck," _It was funny, like a giant joke, like the whole universe was cackling at her, sneering at her failure.

Her mother would no doubt be happy, the monster would be locked up once again, away from everyone else.

"_Mother..."_ Azula grumbled, her mother would be happy to see her fail, happy to see Zuko succeed, so if something like that made her mother happy... _"Then I should do the exact opposite of that!" _She ignored the pain, she staggered through the dark alleyways, blood crawled down her leg. They would no doubt track her like that, so she had to hurry.

She was close enough to the inner ring, as the Princess ignored everything, she was sneaking about as the storage building came into her view, though it really wasn't used for storage at all. Just one of the many entrances to the bunker. Close, she was really close, she just had to make over and she would be able to get to the bunker.

"_Then what?" _That question entered her head, there were plenty of exits to said bunker, she would simply use one of those, the princess ran towards the building as she flung open the doors. Darkness devoured her vision, as the princess took another deep breath.

A small, blue flame appeared in her hand as she closed the door behind her, leaving it open was nothing sort of suicide as she looked around the building. Careful to not make any noise, the stone floor cracked with every step as she looked through each room.

"_It should be around here somewhere!" _The princess looked around each corner of each doorway, as the key room was found, the princess looked around the pitch black room. Touching each of the stone walls looking for something,

"Eh, I didn't expect to see you here," Azula nearly touched the corner of the room, as a familiar face was lit up.

"Y-you!" Azula gritted her teeth, as if she was barring her fangs, the gray eyed teen simply laughed, his left leg stretched out on the floor. His back to the top left corner of the room.

Azula took note of Ranshao damaged leg as she grumbled. She wondered if she should just take him out now. "What happened to you?" Azula asked bluntly as Ranshao staggered to his feet while brushing off the dirt on his pants. Despite clearly being injured, his facial expression hadn't changed at all. Still a lifeless smile.

"Oh, I just encountered the most terrifying woman, though that seems to be a habit for me. Though, I could ask you the same question," Ranshao closed one of his eyes as she examined Azlua's burnt dress and damaged leg as the princess gritted her teeth.

"None of you business, it probably wouldn't have happened if you were with me!" Thinking about it, it was all Ranshao's fault no doubt. If he was there, she would have had a far more flawless escape as Ranshao shrugged.

"Well, I was going to pick you up, I thought you would be able to stay out of trouble Miss Blue," Miss Blue? What an odd name, Azula noticed the flame still in her hand, no doubt Ranshao was simply using a place holder for Azula's real name.

"Whatever," Azula pressed in on one of the stones, as the center of the room nearly caved in, the term nearly as the stones were halted. As if it was jammed for some reason.

"No..." Azula simply blinked, that wasn't possible, the chances of that happening was close to zero, but of course something like that would happen. As Ranshao shrugged before walking towards the center, pressing his head against the ground.

"Hmm, it hasn't been filled, maybe..." The gray eyed teen took out his blade as he lit the blade once again, and stuck it into the stone. He slowly made a large circle before the stone crumbled, reveling a large hole. It was deep, really deep as Azula frowned, she knew it lead to the bunker. However, she didn't know how safe it was simply to jump down.

"Oh, now this is interesting," Ranshao smirked as Azula opened her mouth, but nothing came out as the sound of a door being forced open was heard.

"Curse this," The princess closed one of her eyes, Ranshao was already halfway down the hole.

"Well, it's not like we can do anything else at the moment, I'll see you down there," Ranshao winked as he vanished down the seemingly endless pit as Azula gritted her teeth. Azula followed, not being able to do anything else at the moment.

Black, nothing could be seen as Azula moved slightly, it seemed that she was on someone as a voice cut through the darkness. "Oh, this is only out second date, and we're here already?" An irritating voice as Azula hurried to her feet before creating a blue flame in her hand. She looked up, it seemed they had fell quite far as Ranshao brushed himself off.

Describing the surroundings was impossible, only the Fire nation Symbol could be seen from the small light that Azula held as she sat down, looking down at her burnt leg. "Oh, so you want to take a break?" Ranshao stated as Azula eye twitched, wasn't he tired as well? No, of course not, he always had that plan, unchanging smile on his face.

"Yes, I am taking a break! I have not had anything to eat since we left the institution, and my leg has been mutilated. So excuse me for taking a short break fool," Azula pointed this out, her flame still going as Ranshao tapped his lip. He examined the princess's scars as he tore a piece of his left sleeve off, Azula only now noticed the blood coming from his right shoulder.

"Well, it would be a shame if your leg fell off, do you want to wrap it, or me?" How she hated that smile, even when he was talking about something like that he still had that odd smirk on his face. Perhaps he had such wounds like that before as Azula snatched the clothe from his hand.

"Well, make a light for me, I can't fix this with one hand!" Ranshao sighed as he made a small flame in his hand, Azlua extinguished hers. Azula wrapped the torn piece of cloth around her leg as it turned red., it was still bleeding as Ranshao laughed.

"Well, I have no ideal where I'm going, so would you lead the way Miss Blue?" Ranshao asked as Azula gritted her teeth. She was stuck with such an annoying man.

The duo wandered the dark corridors, Azula grunted. She tried her hardest not to have her eyes falter as she battled the feeling of exhaustion. No doubt this was the feeling of hopelessness that Zuko felt when he was on the run. Not stopping to sleep just in case someone might be sneaking about, not stopping to eat because someone might be looking to take you in.

Those horrid feelings of crawling around in the dirt like a peasant, either way, at the current moment finding an exit was the most important thing. Maybe there was a place they could hide in the capital until they could find a way out.

"Ah, alone in the dark with a beautiful girl, I would be more excited if the circumstances were different," Ranshao joked, Azula wanted to bash her head against the wall. The way he took everything so lightly, as if nothing was important...that same smile, nothing ever getting to him.

"Well, there is no changing it now, we are going to your home," Azula stated point blank as Ranshao laughed at the comment.

"Like I said, you can go alone if you want, but I'm not going to my mom's estate," Azula wondered, did he have a bad relationship with his mother, now would be the best time to press him for information, it would come in handy down the road.

"Do you not like you mother?" Azula asked as Ranshao simply shook his head, the two continuing through the twisting corridors.

"Ah, no, I actually adore that woman, living with her however, even on a giant estate with over a dozen of other people is no good, I don't care how many spa baths and servants I have, then again I don't care about something like that." Azula gritted her teeth, she couldn't believe that he was willingly giving up being treated like a princes for no reason.

"What is wrong with her?" Azula asked again as Ranshao hummed, still not changing his expression.

"Oh nothing, she's a lot like me actually, but sticking around your mother all the time, isn't that childish? Though at the same time..." It seemed that Ranshao was reconsidering something, perhaps he wanted to pick something up at his estate as Azula smiled.

"Well, if you need to do something..."

"Nah," Azula was cut off as Ranshao responded, it seemed no matter what, they weren't going to stop at the estate.

"Are you stupid or something? You have a damaged leg and shoulder, and you still do not want to stop by your home? Why, are you a masochist or something?" It was an honest question as Ranshao shrugged, not really having an answer.

"There just isn't any need, I'm sure we'll work something out, if worst comes to worst, we can go to Ba Sing Se and meet up with my sister, though that is a little far..." A little far was an understatement as Azula sighed, it was probably for the best. She still had to find her mother, and staying around the capital wasn't going to find her. And while the Earth kingdom was far, it was the most logical choice to find her.

"Though, Miss Blue, you are rather odd, I never see someone bend blue flames before, well that would be a lie since there was one person I heard that could do something like that," Ranshao laughed to himself as Azula lips twitched.

Did he know? No doubt, he saw her bend blue flames, no one else could do such a thing. Though just because he saw that, doesn't mean he knew that Azlua was a princess, truth of the matter Azula wanted to keep that little detail to herself for the time being.

"Well, whoever you are, I guess that doesn't matter, you're an odd person and this trip has been rather interesting. Much better than staying in the institution no?" It was impossible to read that person, he always said everything in an uncaring voice, a smile plastered over his face.

The two continued through the corridors, it was far harder to navigate such a place in the dark then when it was well lit as Azula sighed, no doubt they had been underground for a few hours as the Amber eyed teen stopped for a moment, they were at an intersection as Azula hug the wall Ranshao followed.

A breeze was blowing into the tunnels as Azula continued down the left turn, no doubt they would find their way out. Each step was getting more and more hollow, no doubt they were getting close and close as a slope slowly formed around their feet. It went up and up, until their head touched a ceiling like feature.

"Well?" Azula looked at Ranshao, who simply took out his knife, and ignited it once again. He cut a large hole through the stone before pushing it up, Ranshao slowly climbed out, as Azula followed. Azula winced, it was dawn, the orange melded with the sky as the clouds turned milk white.

It seemed that they spent the entire night running and crawling like cave lizards, Azula examined her surroundings, trees were stretched high. They were in the middle of a forest of some sort, most likely far off from the capital.

"_Hmm, this was probably an escape route that the Royal's would use if the capital ever fell," _Azula made that mental note as Ranshao took a deep breath.

"Well, I prefer the night, though I guess that can be a little sophisticating," Ranshao stated as Azlua eyes narrowed. It was true in a sense, it was harder to breath at night simply due to the uneasiness of such situations.

"We shall head to the closest town, there we might actually get something decent to eat and some rest," Azula explained the basic plan as Ranshao simply put away his knife.

"I actually can agree with you with that, I actually haven't been feeling to good myself," Azula simply frowned, if he was telling the truth he wasn't showing it as the princess looked at her burn.

"_I can't believe I was marked, I'll make sure Zuzu payed dearly for this!"_

* * *

Mai sighed, was it really necessary for her to be guarded, she was tired and she couldn't get any sleep with all the nameless soldiers staring at her. The room was red and black, just like most of the rooms in the royal palace. Mai noticed the bandages that they wrapped around her shoulder as she moved her arm.

"_I hate, to see how Zuko would react," _Mai sighed, that conversation would be the worst, though it still would be better than explaining things to her parents. The one silver lining to everything was the fact that Zuko was still asleep, and Mai insisted that he would not be woken up.

"Um, Lady Mai, are you sure you don't want use to get the Fire Lord for you?" One of the guards asked as Mai simply glared at him, he lowered his head as Mai looked towards the ceiling. She just wanted to get some rest, funny how the people that was suppose to help her was preventing her from getting what she wanted the most at the moment.

"_Whatever, I'll just try to get some sleep at the moment, I'll talk to Zuko __when he wakes up,"_

**Author notes**

**A lot happened this chapter, I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, and I'm glad I'm getting a nice constant flow of reviews. I promise, other than the first chapter, I will never make a chapter under 3000 words.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Thoughts **

"We are sorry my Lord, we lost the princess..." The woman bowed as Zuko shook his head, truth of the matter. He was just glad that everyone that was sent had returned alive. Though, Zuko himself knew that Azula wasn't one to simply be caught like a fly.

The current Fire Lord sighed, as he moved uncomfortably on his throne, thinking about it, such a thing probably didn't match him well at all. Zuko always had a nagging feeling, something in the back of his brain that made him think he was looking down on others. Though where the throne was positioned didn't help in the matter.

"It's alright, as long as she didn't cause any damage we have plenty of time to find him," It was a lie, even if it was to himself, the longer Azula was out, the more damage she could inflict, it also meant that the others had a higher chance of figuring out that she broke out in the first place. Zuko, couldn't help but wonder how the others would handle the situation.

"Well, there is one more thing my Lord..." The woman gaze shifted, as if she was hesitant to tell Zuko something as the Fire Lord sighed, he did not want to be a person that people feared. Rather one that his people respected, though perhaps both was necessary for running a country as Zuko tried to give a kind smile.

"Do not worry, whatever it is, I doubt it could be that bad," Zuko stated as the woman gave a harsh frown, how she regretted being the one that had to tell the Fire Lord such a thing, as she sucked up a deep breath.

"W-well, lady Mai was attacked last ni-"

"What?!" The woman didn't even finish her statement as Zuko shot up from his seat, as the woman winced. It seemed the Fire Lord was truly concerned about his lover. "Where is she, is she okay?!" The woman coughed a bit as she continued.

"Well... she is fine, other than a wound to her shoulder, before y-you ask m-my Lord, the reason you weren't told sooner was because Lady Mai requested you not to be notified until this morning. If she did not request it, we would have told you as soon as possible," Zuko grumbled, it truly did sound like something Mai would do as he slowly descended the steps of his throne.

"Take me to see Mai,"

* * *

How sickening, how embarrassing, how irritating, to think Princess Azula, was being helped by such lesser beings. As the woman in front of the amber eyed teen bandaged her burned Azula couldn't help but wish to smash the ground.

After hours of wandering around the woods, she and Ranshao stumbled upon a useless village, one that Azula didn't even know existed in the first place. The people were kind, if a little stupid, they should have realize taking anyone in without question why they were there and what they were doing was dangerous for their health.

"Is this alright?" The woman asked as did one final wrap around, as Azula looked at the bandage, there was a slight tint of red leaking through. No doubt, most of the bleeding stopped before she even entered the village as Azula grumbled.

"Yes, it's fine," It took all of her not to dismiss the person in front of her like a servant, even if she was one in the eye's of the princess. Every little detail must be hidden from everybody, her flames, her attitude, all of it must be crushed underneath. No doubt Zuko was doing everything in his power to get her back, and it would only be a matter of time before a bounty was placed on her.

"Well, if you may excuse me..." The girl smiled as she exited the small wooden room, thinking about it, the building was far to small to be a home. Perhaps they were used to care for the sick and injured as Azula looked around the small are, no doubt they were taking care of Ranshao as well. Azula took a deep breath as she exited the building.

It really was a small farmer village, it was amazing places such as this still in the Fire Nation, Azula was sure they had advance past such primitive ideals and tools. The air felt dirty, but yet it was pure at the same time, perhaps it was because they were out in the middle of no where. This was nature's air, so it was disgusting.

"Oh, I am quite fine, with such beautiful women looking after me..." That irritating voice as the sound of giggling girls filled Azula's ears, no doubt Ranshao was more than find, as she followed the sound of mindless air heads.

Azula couldn't help, but frown at the sight, a bandage leg and shoulder didn't seem to stop the gray eyed teen with surrounding himself with girls. He sat on in a chair, outside of one of the wooden building as girls surrounded him. No doubt there were nearly six of them as Azula closed one of her eyes, she wondered if she should bring herself to attention. Though, it seemed Ranshao spoke first.

"Ah...Miss Blue, you're up now, I hope your leg hasn't been bothering you," Glares, all the girls that were giggling and acting charming turned into vultures in an instant.

"_If they knew the truth, if they knew who I was they would dare not look at me like that," _Azula gritted her teeth, it simply showed that there were very little good in people, unless it's covering their own behind. The girls started to whisper to themselves, under their breath's no doubt they were chanting about how the princess currently looked.

"_She looks like a mental patient, why was she with this guy?"_One of the shorter girls eyes narrowed as she scanned Azula before another one chimed in.

"_Really? I really hope this isn't his girlfriend, though it probably means less resistance for __me__,"_It was clear that none of the teenagers were trying to be nice or polite at all, truth of the matter. They probably doing such a thing on purpose as Azula hatred seethed, she clenched her fist, digging her nail into her palm.

"Now now ladies, could you please leave us alone for a bit?" Ranshao had his signature look, a smile eyes unchanging as the girls giggled. They walked and skipped away, they were girly in every sense of the word, similar to Ty Lee. Though even saying something like that would be an insult to Ty Lee.

"They seem nice," Ranshao stretched as Azula simply glared at the teen in front of her.

"That depends on who you're asking..." Azula had no reason to hide her disdain for the girls in the village as Ranshao looked towards the sun, it was past noon, if they wanted to leave they would have to do it soon, unless they enjoy traveling under the veil of night. Truthfully, Ranshao didn't care about such things.

"Oh, don't tell me you've never been surrounded by guys, unless you had a much prettier friend that stole all your attention," Ranshao was blunt as Azula took a deep breath, perhaps now was the time to lie once again, she dare not admit what he just said was the truth.

"Hmm, you said it before yourself, I am a gorgeous woman. So it's only natural that such a thing would happen to me," Azula smirked as Ranshao gave a shrug before asking his next question.

"Well, Miss Blue, what do you want to do now, we could stay awhile and take a look around, or head out on the road once again, I really don't care either way, such thoughts just seems to weigh you down no?" Ranshao continued to smile as Azula grumbled, perhaps it was his polite way of saying that he didn't mind tossing all of the hard work on the amber eyed girl.

Azula tapped her lip as she held her stomach, they still hadn't had anything to eat, as she took out the large bag of bronze pieces that Ranshao had given her, she doubted there was anything like a restaurant in such a backwater place. And it was shameful to ask someone for a meal, and that also brings up the most troublesome thing.

"Oh, is there a reason you are looking at me like that?" Ranshao rubbed his chin, as Azula stated her demand.

"While we're here, you can't kill anyone, as much as I would like you to, this place is much too small, if someone goes missing someone will notice," Azula pointed out this fact as Ranshao sighed, it seemed that he wouldn't be able to do anything he enjoyed for awhile. Though that was something that needed to be traded for such an interesting woman.

"Very well, perhaps I ask one of those girls if we could go over for dinner, though I have a feeling they dislike you," Ranshao knew that, he knew that before he even said it, though it was only natural.

"_They're simply jealous, they are simply fools, that they can't reach me, hahahaha, once I get the throne back I'll make them pay," _Her brain was shaking, she was wondering why she was getting angry over what a peasant thought, she was nothing compared to her. Just a random girls in a random village that will never do anything with their lives.

"What's with that face Miss Blue?" The gray eyed teen smirked, his unchanging expression, it drove Azula mad.

"_Change it, change it just once, change it so I can read you like the worthless book you are! Stop wearing such a worthless mask. I want to see you break, so break your expression!" _Azula eye twitched, perhaps the princess misunderstood, she couldn't read the person in front of her was because there was nothing to read...at least not at the moment.

"Nothing, if you can actually trick one of those girls into giving away food I'll be fine, so get to work, find me once we have a meal," Azula turned as she started to walk away as Ranshao closed one of his eyes.

"Trick is such an ugly word, I prefer tempt..." Azula payed no mind to the gray eyed teen words, perhaps she would walk around the village for a bit, though she highly doubted she would have gained anything from it.

"_Perhaps now is the time to see how the lesser man lives,"_ Azula laughed to herself as she walked around the dirt brown roads of the Village, she doubted there was anything interesting around, there was never anything interesting around anywhere, but that was perhaps that people were boring in general.

She despised simply walking around without a purpose, there always had to be a reason for what she did, and currently there was no reason for walking around a village three hours past noon. The field sticking up with grain and wheat, the clouds were a sickening white, the entire place was cheerful to a fault.

"_The only reason why everyone was happy here, is because they are simple," _That was a fact, the amber eyed girl bit her lip, that was the only reason a bunch of poor nobodies were happy with their existence. Because they didn't know any better, the way they waved to one another, laugh at such stupid things. It made the princess want to grind her teeth into nothing.

Everything felt too happy, closer to ignorance than true joy, maybe it was simply the way Azula view things, though accepting things how they are is a rather important step for any human being. Azula simply stopped in the middle of the street, her arms cross and her hair over her face. Her bangs were still uneven, she still lacked make up. And no doubt her skin was pale due to the lack of sun. That is at least what Azula could assume since she was incapable of looking in a mirror.

"_Curse her, curse her, curse her, curse her, curse her, why does she hate me so much...why, why, why?" _It took all of her not hold back the flames that wished to burst from her body, she wanted to scream and claw out the sky. It was her mothers fault that she looked like garbage, it was her mother fault that Zuko took the throne, it was her mothers fault that...

"_No...this is unacceptable, I can't keep looking like this," _But it was impossible, the girl known as Azula could not look in the mirror, and there was a disturbing lack of servants in the wild as Azula swallowed harshly.

That meant that Azula would have to ask for help, but not from the people here, not from the girls who would simply mock her. Not from the random strangers that she had no ideal if they were even competent, then who?

"Oh, Miss Blue, standing in the street like this, isn't that in bad taste?" That voice again, that light hearted uncaring voice attached to a smiling face appeared before her once again, though that brought up another question...how long was she standing in the middle of the street thinking to herself.

"Shut up," Azula replied bluntly as Ranshao shrugged, it seemed he was about to answer the problem that was presented with them before as he held to plates covered with cloth. The smell of meat filled her noise, no doubt it was cooked recently as Azula looked at the gray eyed teen.

"Where did you get these?" Azula asked, Ranshao laughed.

"The girls here are far too nice, all I had to say was that you were my sick sister, and she made me some plates, ah you don't find this kind of kindness in cities," He expression did not change, Azula frowned as she took a deep breath. Now there was the problem of where they would be staying for the rest of the day.

"I asked around, most of the townspeople don't mind us using the wooden huts for the rest of the day, though, so...shall we get going. The food will no doubt get cold if we are just standing out in the open like this,"

So, once again, they were back in the small cramp room, the blade of food had a slab of red meat with some rather odd vegetables on it, the food in front of the princess was completely different than the food they served at the palace as well as the institution. Ranshao simply sat on the wooded floor before picking up the flesh and eating it, Azlua's eye twitched, even in the institution they had utensils. "Hmm, is there something wrong with your food Miss Blue? Don't tell me it's not up to quality for a lady such as yourself," The same tone, every single time, Azula truly wondered if he had any other emotion as the amber eyed teen shook her head.

She slowly lowered her hand and touched the slab of meat, it was cooked obviously, but the texture was quite slimy. She wondered if the meat was gotten from some hippobear, as she took a bite of it, chewy like some kind of wet jerky. Azula chewed the food for a few moments before swallowing harshly, despite the undesirable texture it was rather good.

Azula gaze shifted to Ranshao, as she bit her lower lip, how she hated what that she had to ask him something like this, absolutely despise it, no doubt he would say a comment with using the smug look on his face.

"..After you are finished, I want you to do something..." Azula gaze shifted to the wall, she couldn't stand seeing Ranshao's face as the gray eyed teen closed one of his eyes.

"Ah, well isn't that odd, usually you would just demand it, so what is it?"Ranshao asked as Azula face twisted, she cursed herself for being stuck with such a person.

"...My hair, it's uneven, if I continue like this, I will no doubt keep getting odd looks, I want you to even my bangs," Azula said bluntly as Ranshao laughed, she knew it, she knew that the gray eyed killer would laugh at something so childish and pathetic.

"Really now, don't tell me you are so horrible at fashion that you are taking advice from a man, wouldn't it be better if you simply looked in the mirror?" Ranshao pointed out as Azula gritted her teeth, Ranshao cocked his eyes as he heard a faint grinding sound, it seemed that the amber eyed girl was angry.

"Forget it, I already knew you would look down on me for asking such a thing, I have better luck asking a dog," Azula said as she pushed her plate aside, the slab of meat was already gone and she had on interest in the vegetables as Ranshao sighed.

"Hey, hey, I'm a nice guy, and like I said, I can't refuse a request from a beautiful woman. So, if you want be to even your bangs out, I'll happily do it, though I hope you don't tell anyone. I still have to keep my pride as a man," Ranshao laughed as he took out his knife, he examined Azula's head as he pluck some strands from her forehead as folded them in his fingers. With a single swipe he even it out, before laughing.

"Though, I'm surprised, if it was something so simple, why didn't you do it yourself?" It was impossible to tell if it was an honest question, or if he was just waiting for a chance to mock her again as Azula gaze shifted to the floor.

"Well, lets just say I dislike mirrors, that's all you need to know," Azula stated that as she went towards the far right corner of the room, even if the sun was just setting the princess was tired. "This entire side is mine, come anywhere near here, and I'll make you wish you were dead," It was a casual threat as Ranshao smirked.

"Oh, no worries, I'll happily play the gentleman for this act, just be careful, girls have a bad habit of losing their heads at night," He said a rather twisted statement as he went into his corner,

"_We'll leave as soon as we wake up, from there we'll try to get a boat to the colonies, and head north across the border into the Earth Kingdom," _Azula recounted her plan as she curled herself on the floor, how she missed the bed, even the ones in that horrid institution as she closed her eyes.

This would be her first nights sleep in nearly two days, she could at least enjoy that.

**Author note**

**I promise, there will be action in the next chapter, I hope you guys aren't getting impatient with how slowly things are going on the romance side of things. Like I said, I wanted to make a story that actually asked a couple of questions about people, and if we could simply accept people for the way they are...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**On the run**

Twigs snapped as the sun rose, the duo walked through the woods, no doubt summer was almost here once again, Azula couldn't help but chuckle, she was in the institution for almost a year. _"Ah, Zuzu locked me up for such a long time, he didn't even visit once..." _Why would he? Knowing the Fire Lord he probably wanted her there, to fix her, to make her like Mai, it is disgusting. Who was he to do such a thing, he was he to decide that she wasn't mentally stable.

"Oh, Miss Blue, what's wrong? Don't tell me your leg bones are splintering or something?" The gray eyed teen brushed his hair back, as Azula cocked her eye, perhaps she was wearing a less than pleased face at the moment. It was strange however, she wore a face of displeasure most of the time now as Azula remained silent.

Talking, talking was to other people is what used to keep their mind right, but there was nothing to talk about, what could the two talk about? Azula probably couldn't talk about herself without reveling any info about her true identity. "Not in the talking mood, eh, I can respect that. Words aren't necessary, though if you really despise other people so much, why haven't we went our separate ways?" Ranshao leaned against a tree as he asked that question, as Azula smirked.

"Oh, but I thought I was interesting, isn't that enough?" Azula spoke for the first time that morning as Ranshao simply nodded.

"Quite interesting, though I barely know anything about you, but...perhaps it's better that way for now. I know how you act, that is enough...though you can feed my curiosity, why were you in that institution..." The gray eyed teen asked as Azula closed one of her eyes.

She could lead him along for the time being, but perhaps she could toss him a scrap, even if said scrap was distorted as ravaged. "Oh...my father lost his job, and my brother and uncle stole everything from me...they said I didn't act right, my mother said I acted odd, I bet she thought I was some sort of monster, so they removed me from...the household. Threw me out like a doll and used me up like a dog, you could say the joke's on me," Azula wanted to laugh, because it was funny, used up by her father and feared by her mother. It seemed that everyone was dancing to a tune that she herself was deaf to.

Did it matter now though? Her mother won, she ruined her, Zuko is the Fire Lord, and she was crushed under the waves of time. Ranshao closed one of his eyes, it was rather strange, despite his face never changing. He seemed to exert an air of curiousness, perhaps he was about to pry a little deeper.

"Oh...so your mother disliked you?" Ranshao asked as he stretched, it seemed they were going to start walking once again as Azula sighed.

"Dislike? That is far too weak of a word, she hated me, she wanted to change me...asking what is wrong with me, calling me a liar when I told the truth, ha, she is laughing right now. I bet she's happy to see her son succeed as I fail," Azula was saying far too much, she knew she was, but she couldn't help but let her mouth run.

Even if it was a lie, what the princess was saying is what she truly believed, from the bottom of her heart as Ranshao simply chuckled as he parted his hair. "Such a shame, it's odd to find a mother not wanting to understand their child, though if it's any consolation, I think you're perfectly fine...though we already have this conversation," Ranshao shrugged as Azula gritted her teeth.

He didn't understand, from what she understood his mother adored him. Even if he was just a random killer, his mother loved him with all of her heart. Azula shuttered at such a thought.

"_Then what does that make you?" _His mother loved him, she tried to understand him despite what he was like, then again from the sound of it. No one in the Ranshao family was right in the head in the first place, which just meant Azula was born in the wrong family.

Or perhaps the wrong side of her family won, things were rather confusing in that matter as she and the killer continued walking through the forest, though his question also perked Azula's interest.

"Well, tell me why were you in the institution? You don't seem like the type to get caught and it doesn't seem your mother sent you there,"

"Oh, I went there myself, it was boring outside, so I wanted a change of scenery, thought I would meet some like minded people. It seems that I was right," Azula bit her lip, if that was the truth, he didn't even need to breakout, he could have simply left was he really that bored?

"You are..." Azula paused for a moment, before her thoughts trailed off, she was about to say something pointless as she shook her head. "Never mind, right now we need to cross the water into the Fire Nation colonies, so we need to find a port town," Azula stated as Ranshao simply laughed, he probably had a few solutions.

"We could sneak on a boat, but that might end messily, or we can ask my cousin...though she might just blow us off, oh family matters are such a bother, aren't they Miss Blue?" Azula simply grumbled, how large was his family? It was almost sickening and rather creepy, Azula wondered what kind of grandmother Ranshao had.

"Let's just continue for now, whatever we reach first shall be used," Azula stated as Ranshao shrugged, no use trying to explain anything else as they continued through the area.

"I already told you what he looks like, Zuko, I'm fine," Mai insisted as she sat on the bed, she truly was feeling fine. However Zuko insisted that she stayed, for her own safety he said, it was a little annoying that he was so worried, if a little sweet.

"Yeah, but it just seems random that someone would attack you for no reason, are you sure your family hasn't been involved with anything odd?" Zuko asked as he sat next to his girlfriend, why would someone just randomly attack someone for no reason, someone in their right mind wouldn't do that.

"Well he said, he was looking for someone to kill, he didn't even seem to know me at all..." Mai frowned, she almost shuttered at the thought of someone else wandering into the killers web. No doubt, if a less skilled person was walking about they would have lost their head.

The Fire Lord paused for a moment, was there really no connection to the attack and Mai, and if that was true then they might have been a random killer out and about. Which could be even worse if you were an ordinary person. "You said he had gray eyes right and dark brown hair right?" It really wasn't much to go off of, the gray eyes were odd, but plenty of people in the Fire Nation had brown hair, and his clothing didn't come off as odd. At least not what Mai described.

"I already said that..." Mai pointed that out, that Zuko sighed, it seemed that Mai really was fine as the Fire Lord sat up, there was something else he needed to take care of at the moment.

"Well...if you really think you're well enough to go home..." Zuko paused for a moment as Mai rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, don't you have something to do?" Mai managed to crack a small smile as Zuko leaned in and kissed her, she knew what he was going to say next. It was rather predicable, despite that, it is something even she enjoyed hearing.

"I love you," It was something that would make people gag,

"Yeah, yeah...just do what you have to do, I'll see you later," Mai said those words, as Zuko left the room, leaving Mai with her thoughts.

"_Things sure have been getting crazy, whatever...I'm sure someone else will take care of it," _

The Fire Lord slowly shut the door to the room as a man crept up from the shadows, for some reason he felt like he was shady doing something like this, which wasn't too far from the truth. "My Lord, we've heard about sightings of an amber eyed girl in a nearby village. We've sent soldiers to the area, as far as civilians, we are simply looking for an escaped prisoner, no one knows that we are looking for the princess." The man said those words as Zuko closed his eyes, he was wondering how Azula managed to escape.

"You made sure that you told them not to harm her..." The man simply frown as Zuko said those words,

"M-My Lord...please understand, if the princess were to use lethal force...I gave them permission to use it as well," Zuko winced, he wanted to call it all of at that moment, but he knew it wasn't possible. He also knew it was only fair, he could not in good mind ask them to throw away their lives for his personal family matter.

Zuko was the Fire Lord, no matter what, such a title deserved respect, but also much responsibility. That means cherishing the lives of those who were willing to give theirs for him, if someone tries to kill them, then it's only natural they return the favor.

"I...understand, please continue to keep me updated on the matter," Zuko looked towards the ground, he wanted his sister back, but not in a coffin. At the same time, he didn't know if those he sent were skilled enough to bring her back alive...

Only time will tell.

"Oh at this rate we might be able to reach the next town by sunset, though if we started to run we might be able to reach it sooner..." Ranshao noted the sun directly above them, it just reached noon as Azula took deep breaths. The heat was truly unbearable, they still have a few months of spring left, but it was already this hot out. It was mind numbing stupid, the only relief the princess gained was the shade of the trees. Which was slowly thinning as the duo got closer and closer to the port town.

Azula still didn't know where her mother was, there was a chance that she was still in the Fire Nation, but she could be anywhere around the world in the ten years that had passed. She didn't even get the chance to take the letters from the royal palace.

Before her thoughts wandered any further, something shacking was heard as Ranshao laughed. "Oh, it seems that we have some visitors, ah yes...that smell of an assassination attempt waiting to happen," Ranshao said those words so casually despite both him and Azula being marked.

Silence filled the air, as neither moved. Ranshao face still painted with the same smile he always had, as Azula's eyes scanned the surrounding area...

It came without a sound, a large burst of flame from the woods, aimed only for the princess as Azula set loose a torrent of flames from her fingers, halting such a weak red flame...

"What a shame...look at me here, trying to kill you without you noticing, and you go and spit in my face..." A slightly familiar voice responded as Azula gritted her teeth, the person who emerged from the brush was no doubt the same woman that tried to capture her back in the capital. And it appeared she wasn't alone, two masked men on each of her sides wearing rather odd uniforms followed closely.

"Oh, so you've found me again...let me guess my brother sent you," Azula smirked as the woman's eyes glazed, as if they were dead, Azula didn't expect the next stream of words to escape her lips.

"It would have been better if you died now...an abomination, a stain on the Fire Nation, always causing trouble...it's not a sin for you to be alive, it's a sin for you to even exist." The woman just said that for no rhyme or reason. She simply wanted to say something hurtful as Azula eyes narrowed.

"Oh, it seems that I've been forgotten, I want to cry..." Ranshao chimed in, despite having nothing interesting to say as the woman turned her attention to the gray eyed teen.

"And you...you match the description of the gray eyed teen that attacked lady Mai not too long ago, I assume you must be the culprit if you are with such an abomination..." The woman pointed out as Ranshao shrugged taking out his knife.

"Ah, well if you mean that scary woman from earlier, then yes, but I wasn't able to kill her...so no harm no fowl?" The woman simply shook her head at the killers comment as she continued.

"Who are you? Were you hired by a group to attack the royals, or perhaps you are working for that abomination to overthrow her brother...answer me and we may stay you execution for a lighter sentence."

Ranshao simply laughed as he lowered his stance, "Me...well I'm just the spider spinning this web, may I welcome you this wonder killing chamber," The woman gritted her teeth at Ranshao response as she slowly backed away before giving her demand.

"Kill them both, and bring their corpses to me...we shall tell the Fire Lord that we had no other choice..." With those words the woman vanished as the two masked Firebenders took the role of attackers.

…

…

Silence, if anyone moved they would lose their live as Ranshao looked towards Azula, he didn't speak...it seemed that he had a certain amount of trust that she would take care of the one on the left.

"Hmm, do you want me to kill both, or just one?" It was such a simple question as Azula paused for a moment...

"Both..." That was her reply as Ranshao closed one of his eyes, it seemed that he was going to start a tragedy as his knife ignited like a blow torch.

The gray eyed killer picked up speed as he dash towards the two guards as they unleashed a wave of fire towards the killer, it was expected that he would disperse or simply move out of the way of the flames. Something odd happened however, as Ranshao lowered his center of gravity, his body was lowered past that of Azula's knees as he spun under the flames, he was like a spider. His blade out stretched, like a sharped top,

"Yo-" The guard closed one of his eyes, the distance was closed in an instant, as Ranshao cut the legs from under the man, from the kneecaps down, not losing a bit of momentum, in the same movement, threw his blade at the others neck...impaling it instantly and killing them.

It was over...the whole thing was unsettling, even to Azula, not the fact that he killed the men, but how quickly he killed them. Ending their existence in little over ten seconds. The motion which it was done, was something out of an old horror story, like an insect crawling along the ground.

"Oh, I messed up..." Ranshao closed one of his eyes as the guard who was missing a leg was letting out such horrid sounds...though it seemed that he had enough pride not to beg for his life as Ranshao let out a shrug before walking towards the grounded man.

"Well...don't think too poorly of me, I mean think about it, you were going to die sooner or later...so you lose nothing by dying here...yeah, just like this," Ranshao pierced the man's back with his hands, hitting the heart, the sounds of pain coming from that person stopped as Ranshao retrieved his knife from the others neck.

"That was pretty exciting uh, Miss Blue, though even I have to wonder what the Fire Lord would want with you..." The gray eyed teen laughed, his face never changing even when he was committing an act of death as Azula gritted her teeth.

"That...isn't important right now, we need to gain as much distance from this place they'll just send more of them after us..." The amber eyed princess groaned, knowing the person in front of her he probably won't mind that at all.

"Oh, avoiding a question is in bad taste isn't? Well, I don't mind too much, and I actually managed to kill someone. I would say today was a pretty good day," Ranshao continued to walk along the path as Azula sighed, things would only get more complicated from here. They weren't just hiding anymore, the were officially on the run, and that woman...

"_She seems eager to kill me, even if it's against Zuzu's wishes, she holds much pride in the Fire Nation, though calling me an abomination..."_

Azula frowned, not once did the woman actually call her, a her, only using the word abomination. Azula laughed, that is what the entire Fire Nation thought of her now, an abomination that needed to be put down before she caused anymore damage to the word and their reputation.

**Author note**

**Sorry this was kind of late, was updating other things and this got pushed back, hell at this very moment I should be folding clothes, though I don't feel too well at the moment. The next chapter should be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Cousin **

It started to run together, the trees, the sky...everything was starting to be crushed into a single pack of memory that ran through Azula's head, over and over again. They were getting close, the smell of the air changed, something salty near the ocean or water perhaps? No matter what happened, the princess would be happy to be out of the forest.

"Well, Miss Blue, we are almost there. Though even I must admit that I am a bit worried, I doubt my cousin will be pleased with seeing me, with me being gone for about two years and everything," If he was worried, his expression didn't show it as his gray eyed remained unchanged, still wearing a plastered.

Azula slowly started to believe that was Ranshao's one emotion, never changing...just apathy. As if anything he did had little meaning other than his own enjoyment of it. Perhaps that was the best way to live life, after all if you don't have the ability to change anything why not live life as selfishly as possible? Selfless people would take care of the rest after all.

"You keep telling me that, but you said we would be there yesterday, but that didn't happen..." Azula pointed this out, as Ranshao shrugged.

"Well, we had to take a small detour since those guys found us, if we continued down a straight no doubt we would have been met with more resistance, I don't mind, but I doubt you would want to fight in that kind of dress...or maybe you could. I have no ideal how that kind of stuff works," Such a sad thing, but Ranshao never wore a dress. So he had no ideal how fighting in a dress would work, perhaps he would ask his sister.

"Whatever," Azula dared not give anything away, at least not about herself. Ranshao was someone who was impossible to read, she had no ideal how he would react if he would at all. She asked him of a favor, but that was so she wouldn't look like a mental patient with lopsided hair. She couldn't cut it herself, because of those cursed mirrors.

Ranshao cut the final bush as a small town came into view, Azula frowned as she looked down on the town. There were boats, of many sizes, buildings and houses scattered about as something of note stuck out. Something similar of a manor was in the middle of the town, towering over all others. Perhaps it was three floors up, maybe higher.

"Well, shall we Miss Blue?" Ranshao smiled, Azula wondered what his family is like, for some reason she had a sickening feeling. They would either be better or worse, in what way? That was impossible to say, after all Azula would have to meet the person for her to tell.

The city was made of wood and stone, people walked about with net slung over their shoulders. People riding out on their small boats passing the larger ones, as both Azula and Ranshao continued towards the center of town. It was spring time no doubt, at least near the end of spring. People seemed to laugh casually and enjoying the weather.

"_Peasants, they are..." _Annoying, irritating, stupid, foolish, ignorant... Those were the words that passed through her head. As another thing snapped in her head.

"_Would they give me up?" _Azula didn't know why she asked herself that, but she knew for a fact that every single person around her would cut off her hands and drag her back to the capital if they would get a reward.

"_Though...I don't see any wanted posters, unless Zuzu is slow on the draw.." _Azula frowned, the lack of interest was interest enough. Zuko was holding back, avoiding telling anyone that she had escaped. Maybe she underestimated her brother, he was actually making decisions that not only protected his title, but caused as little political uproar as possible.

"Hmm, don't go spacing out on me now Miss Blue, we are here after all..." The giant wooden gates stood between them and the large tower like manor as two guards walked towards the gate. Of course they were on the other side.

"What do you rats wa-" The red clad guard cut himself off as Ranshao closed one of his eyes, the man shuttered. Those gray eyes were a giveaway, blank and empty...like a moon.

"A-are, you a..." The guards voice trailed off as Ranshao simply sighed before tapping the gate.

"A Ranshao, yeah, just came for a visit...though if you don't want me in, I can always force my way through, even if that fails. I can at least kill the two people who caused me so much trouble," The guards looked at one another, a large amount of silence followed as they gritted their teeth wincing. No doubt they imagined the kind of pain they would experience as they opened the gate.

"Please...come with us," One of the guards looked down as both Azula and Ranshao was lead towards the building as the guard opened the door to the manor. It was marvelous, perhaps not as good as the palace, but no doubt a step up from where she had been staying for the time being. Red and gold lining as maid scattered about cleaning the main room. Their current location was no doubt the sitting room, as Azula took note of the large stairs in the back.

"Please...wait here, we shall get the Madam," The guards said those words as the quickly ran towards the stairs leading towards the second floor...

Moments paused without a word, as footsteps echoed through the chamber, any maid that was cleaning stopped in their tracks as they all took a bow. Azula glared at the stairs, she was interested in this Madam, as someone unexpected traveled down the stairs.

A teenage girl, no around the age of seventeen descended the wooden tiles, her dark brown hair wavy, he skin complexion dark. Azula had seen someone like that before, someone who belonged to the watertribe.

The dress was red and white, as the teenage girl looked towards Ranshao, at that moment Azula realized the two were truly related. Despite their differences, they shared the same lifeless gray eyes. The girl spoke, "You may return to your work..." Her voice sounded demanding, something that could not be ignored unless someone similar heard though there was a certain elegance to it.

The girl slowly walked towards the duo, her gaze only focused on Ranshao, focused was the wrong word. The girl flat out pretended that Azula wasn't there.

"What do I owe this visit Dao, you vanish for two years and you come on my door step?" The girl passed her fingers through her hair as Azula cocked her brow.

"_Dao is his first name..." _Azula didn't like the sound of it, Ranshao fitted him much better, though it may be useful in irritating him later down the line.

"Eh, please just call me Ranshao, even if it's a little confusing," Ranshao corrected the statement as he closed one of his eyes, "Anyway... Móushā, I actually have a small favor to ask...if you don't mind me being blunt,"

Mousha paused as she continued to run her fingers through her hair, no doubt she took pride in it. Azula could tell that simply by looking at her as Mousha sighed. "Very well, you and me can have a conversation without this rat watching us...really Ranshao, you probably should have took out the trash before you got here. Bringing one of you whores around here is in bad taste," Azula eye twitched, no doubt the girl was referring to her.

"_How dare she!" _Azula's emotions nearly flared, she held herself back, she held herself back from burning the girls face off. It was taking all of her not to blast her savage face across the room, _"If she knew..." _No doubt if the peasant knew who she was talking to, she wouldn't have such an attitude, if she knew she was in the presence of the Fire Princess she would be on her hands and knees begging for forgiveness.

"Ah, sheesh woman are pretty irritating," Ranshao let out a sigh before replying to his cousin, "That's no good, she is the reason that I'm doing this in the first place, it would be a shame if she was left out no?" Ranshao pointed that out as Mousha continued to stroke her hair.

"Very well, though a killer helping someone is odd, be careful, all the other killers might laugh at you," Mousha motioned the maids towards the back room, as Ranshao and Azula followed. No doubt they were going to the dinning room, as Azula gridded her teeth.

When Mousha said such a thing, the once amazing manor felt disgusting and uninviting. Perhaps it was the words of the master that weighed so heavily on the quality of the building. After all, even if you have a beautiful exterior, if the inside is vile it becomes useless. People are the same way in that regard, though what one person finds disgusting another may find charming.

A large table was presented, far too large for three people, as Mousha put her nails on the red wood gliding town the piece of furniture as Azula's eyes narrowed. Mousha took a seat, at the head of the table no doubt as Azula sat on the other end.

"What a shame, I was planning on taking that seat," Ranshao closed one of his eyes as he looked at Azula and shrugged. It seemed he picked a random seat, something away from either woman, as Mousha started to speak.

"Well, may I at least ask what this favor is? Or is that too much to ask of family?" Ranshao simply laughed. He truly wasn't use to the politics of discussion as Ranshao spoke.

"Oh, simple, we need a boat to cross into the colonies. Since your family is the masters of the ports, I was wondering if we could hitch a ride on one of the boats...though with that said, even if you say no we'll probably sneak on anyway," One could never blame Ranshao for not being casual with such matters as Mousha looked at Azula.

"Ah...I see, you're trying to get...well what ever _that _is back home or something? Did she sleep with you or something, I wouldn't put it past someone that looks like that...though you were never one to give in to such worthless desires, unless it's murder of course,"

Azula glared at Ranshao, he didn't expect much from him, but she expect at least to speak back about such insults, to both of their character's, but as expected he kept that uncaring smile. No doubt nothing phased him, the world would be ending and he would simply shrug.

Four maids entered the room, three holding plates as one walked towards Mousha and pulled her hair back. It seemed like a ritual that was done every time she ate, Mousha truly cared about her hair as Azula looked down at the food she was given.

It was something...fish like, that is what Azula could get from the smell, though it seemed it wasn't cooked, or at least not cooked well. The only solid part was a hard shell in the center of the plate as liquid lie gray flesh made a spiral. It was rather unappetizing to say the least.

"Hmm, problem? Don't tell me you dislike fish?" Mousha closed one of her eyes as she picked up the hard shell and slurped up the meat. Azula frowned, as Ranshao spoke.

"Mousha, I prefer something a little more spicy, if you were going to give me something like this, you could at least salt it," Azula held out some hope that he wouldn't eat it, after all it would only be odd and rude if she was the only that didn't touch it. If Ranshao didn't eat it, she wouldn't have to.

Though that hope was dash as Ranshao lifted the shell, looking at it, it was similar to that of a snail as he put ...the gray fish into his mouth. His expression did not change as he chewed it, it sound rather squishy.

Mousha continued to watch Azula, it was odd, the princess was rather hungry up to that point but that feeling was dashed as soon as she saw what was on her plate twitch. Though she dared not speak about it, that would be rude, and she would not give Mousha the pleasure of looking down on her. She'll eat whatever was on her plate with a smile on her face, that is what a royal would do.

Azula lifted the shell, the flesh did not move... The princess put a small tip of it, into her mouth, at that moment everything shattered. Disgusting and bitter, it's color matched its taste as the textured matched its look. It felt like something was swimming in her mouth, and not in the good way. Azula held back the gagging noise she wanted to make as Mousha smiled.

"It's a delicacy, only those with amazing taste are able to handle it...unless your tongue is sweet...well is it?" For some reason that statement was odd, Mousha didn't ask if she had a sweet tooth, or had a liking to sweets, but she wondered the taste of Azula's tongue.

"No, I find this simply amazing..." Azula was a grand liar, even if it was about something as small as that as Mousha coughed a bit.

"Well, that's nice...anyway, Ranshao, did you hear about the new Fire Lord? I don't know if you've been keeping up to date since you've been gone and you were never one to have interest in current events," Mousha changed the subject as Ranshao shrugged.

"Eh, not really, something like that doesn't interest me at all, if you want to talk about it, go ahead," Azula knew well that Ranshao was probably not pay attention as Mousha continued to speak.

"Yeah, the old Fire Lord was defeat by a child, pretty funny actually. He sent his son away for being a failure when he ended up being the worst offender of that sin," Azula eye twitched, the moment Mousha mentioned her father something felt off.

"Yeah, not only that, but the princess is being held at some sort of crazy house, probably for the best. I heard she was an abomination of nature, not even her mother wanted her...I mean isn't that just sick, a child so disgusting that their own mother was horrified by it. Though this is just what I heard from some gossip...that family is fulled with failures, they had the dream and lost it..." Mousha simply chuckled before she continued.

"Though, it's nice not to have to hide my waterbending anymore...ah I was worried that me and my mother would be found other, oh such an amazing thing, though I'll miss the rush of keeping it a secret,"

"_Oh, she's a waterbender..." _Perhaps that was a reason why they despised each other before they even exchanged words as Azula smirked.

"Really, a decedent of savages probably shouldn't be talking about the royal family in such a way," Azula threw that insult as an unexpected reaction entered Mousha's face.

Her eyes glazed, almost like a dream like state, as Mousha simply looked at the princess. No emotion, no anger, a simple stare that seemed to be scanning something as Ranshao grumbled. "Sheesh, can't you girls be civil to one another, well I guess that is a curse of your gender,"

Mousha snapped out of her daze as she responded to Ranshao comment. "Well maybe if rats with no family name know their place, I would treat them well. Either way, this is over, as for your request, it's a yes, a ship is heading out sometime tomorrow. You may use the facilities and my maids while you here, even the rat may use them,"

Mousha got up from her seat, the maid that was holding her hair let go as she followed her master out of the room. Two more maids entered the room as they spoke to Ranshao and Azula.

"We shall be showing you to your rooms, please follow us," It seemed that both her and Ranshao would have separate rooms, it was a relief she would finally have privacy as she followed the dull voice maids.

The maids were rather odd, they seemed like living dolls, things that did not experience fear. Objects that simply went about doing their orders as Azula followed the woman to the third floor. They walked down the large stretch of hallway as the woman opened the final door.

A rather large room, a lavishing bed in the middle as small pieces of furniture decorated the room. "This is where you will be staying for the rest of the night, there is a personal bathing room here, if you need something to eat simply find one of us...I do hope you enjoy your stay," Azula grumbled as the maid left the room.

She should be enjoying this, but it was quite the opposite, perhaps it was because she had no say. If Mousha truly wanted, she could simply have her thrown out on the street on a whim. It was obvious that the waterbender despised her, this was the second one that disliked her. "Whatever, it's not like a savage's opinion means anything,"

Azula walked deeper into the room, as she took note of the personal wash room, there was already hot water ready with a pair of clothing, two to be in fact. One was a robe and one with a pants and a shirt, both seemed far to expensive as Azula smiled. "Well, at least I can indulge with this..." As Azula removed her burnt and torn dress, her eyes were drawn to the bandage wrapped around her leg.

Azula took a deep breath as she removed them, the once white color was red, as the burn was still there. Calling it a burn was wrong, it was a scar now, a scar that would never vanish. Something that made her like the failure, make her like Zuko.

"_Curse him, curse him, curse him!" _Zuko was laughing, he was laughing, at the scar, now they really weren't that different. She was closer to her brother now than ever, a marked royal that is wanted for being a failure.

"I'll ignore it," Azula said that under her breath as she undressed herself, she'll ignore the scar, she'll ignore all of it. She would ignore Mousha comments, and she would ignore Ranshao's stupid face, ignore it until she could change it. Ignore it until she could bend them to her will.

As Azula slowly finished her bath, she noticed a smaller tub of water, with a small herb and mint like object. No doubt it was for refreshing breath and washing the dirt from the mouth, the princess put both leaves into her mouth as she chewed it, before scooping some of the hot water from the tub and pouring into her mouth. She spit back into the tub as Azula straightened her hair. She was blessed that there was a lack of mirrors in the room as she sat on the bed, covers red and gold.

It was getting close to sunset as Azula stared at the ceiling, Mousha gave her the ability to travel through the manor, but she couldn't do it. Azula couldn't do it because Mousha gave her permission to. It was petty, simply an act done out of pride, but she would not allow herself to sink even lower.

So hours passed as a knock was heard from the door, a maid walked in, her expression cold like stone. "Would you like anything to eat?" That is all that she said, as Azula paused for a moment, was it a yes or no question, or could she specify?

"Give me anything that isn't fish related," Azula stated as she sat on the bed, the woman gave a bow before leaving.

It wasn't long before the woman returned with something far more appetizing then what Azula had earlier that day. It was chard pork, no doubt gotten from a buffalo-pig as Azula cut through it with the knife she was given to her as she took a bite. It was sweet, something she hadn't had before, the exact opposite of the bitter fish she was given earlier.

As the maid put down the drink she bowed before asking Azula a question, "Is everything to your liking?"

"Yes, you can go now," Azula casually dismissed the servant as she continued eating, the maid simply left as Azula finished her meal, it was odd. The portions were small, Azula wondered if she should feel insulted or not at that fact.

"Whatever..." Azula eyes started to feel heavy, it was odd actually, no doubt it was getting late into the night, but she shouldn't have been that drowsy. At least not this soon, it was odd strange and unsettling.

"_Actually, I'm not...feeling well at all," _Azula wanted to laugh, she realized what had just happened, even if she didn't know why it was happening, something was put into her food. _"I must be slipping if I fell for something like this," _

Perhaps the reason she fell for it, was because there was no reason for it to happen in the first place, she only made a single comment and that wasn't enough to be drugged...was it? Either way, the princess collapsed on the bed, as her vision faded.

Something tight was being wrapped around her arms and legs, it felt light chains and weights as her limbs were spread apart, Azula gave a short grunt, it was still night time, she was still in the same room, but all her strength was sapped from her. Not like it mattered since her limbs were tied to the four corners of the bed, being held down.

"Oh, you're awake, though I doubt that matters now," That voice, those gray eyes as Azula's eyes narrowed, Mousha smiled as Azula looked around, four servants held her limbs down as Mousha tapped her lip. As if she was wondering how she should approach her meal.

"You..." Azula wanted to say something insulting, but Mousha crept into the bed with the princess, her eyes dead, the same look she gave Azula when she made her comment.

"Ah, don't be like that, this is special, I wanted to try something out...please try not to spit on me...it won't end well for you..." Mousha straddled Azula's body as the waterbender asked a simple question.

"Would you like me to bite it out or cut it out?" Azula had no ideal what she was talking about as Azula simply glared at the person in front of her, no doubt she feared the princess. That was the reason she chained her to the bed, she was afraid of her wrath.

"Oh...you don't understand, a rat saying something like that to me...they must be punished. So I'm going to take your tongue..." Mousha leaned in, bringing her face closer to Azula's, as if she was going to kiss her.

"Your breath...it smells sweet, like candy...I wonder if your tongue taste similar..." Azula should have knew better, no one in the Ranshao family was right in the head. It ending up like that was only natural for a family such as them.

"..." Azula remained silent, she dared not show a hint of fear, the person in front of her did not deserve it as Mousha sighed.

"Sheesh, fine, I'll do it the boring way..." Mousha stuck her two fingers into her mouth as pulled them out, they were drenched in saliva...at that moment, it cooled, turning into a rather sharp spike of ice. At that moment Azula felt someone grab her skull. Pulling it back, no doubt it was one of the maids as Mousha grabbed Azula's jaw, forcing her mouth open.

"Try not to scream...though even you have to agree...the best make-up for a girl is a single strand of blood escaping her mouth,"

"Really now? I thought the best make-up for a woman is her face covered in bruises, I guess we'll see soon," Mousha froze, was it in fear or surprise as a male voice entered the room.

"R-Ranshao, what are you doing up?!" Mousha quickly dismounted the princess as the servants took three steps back.

"I wasn't hungry, so I didn't eat anything, sheesh trying to cut out someones tongue out? I would think you'd keep your bizarre taste's to yourself," Ranshao joked as the dark skinned teen grumbled as she headed towards the door.

"Keep your rat on a leash next time, and I wouldn't have to do this..." With those words Mousha and her servants left the room as Ranshao laughed.

"Wow, Miss Blue, you must have really pissed her off... though seeing you tied up like that is pretty cute, it's a perfect position for having your limbs cut off," Ranshao laughed as he took out his knife, the gray eyed teen walked towards the bed, and ignited the weapon. He then cut each chain as Azula grumbled.

It was no good, she couldn't move at all, as Ranshao shrugged, "No need to do that Miss Blue, just rest for a while..." Ranshao chuckled as Azula mind went blank.

"_I'll pay her back...I will..."_

**Author note**

**This chapter was way too long, really long, though I guess it makes up having a short chapter. So what do you think of Mousha, should I make her a main character, or should I leave her presence small?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Thoughts**

"Hmm feeling better Miss Blue?" Ranshao said so casually as he sat beside the bed, the princess let out a groan. A hateful and spiteful groan, as the amber eyed girl lifted herself from her bed. There was only one thing on her mind at the moment, more likely only one person.

"Where is she..." She made a demand that she probably shouldn't have made as the gray eyed teen sat up. The guard uniform he was once wearing was gone, no doubt he changed his clothing over night as he shrugged.

"If you're asking about Mousha, she left early this morning, ah I think she went on a little trip herself, if you want to kill he. You'll have to do it later unfortunately, but for now isn't best for you to change? Unless you are willing to board the boat in a robe." Ranshao laughed as Azula simply glared at her escort, honestly she wasn't in the mood for such conversations.

"Leave then, I'm not about to change in front of you, and if you haven't notice the wash room does not have a door..." Azula pointed this out as Ranshao sighed as he closed one of his eyes.

"Oh well, just don't take too long, we'll be leaving soon. To be honest I don't think Mousha likes us being here without her, maybe she thinks we'll wreck the place, and auntie and uncle aren't here either," Ranshao was not doubt thinking about something as he slowly left the room, leaving Azula to her business.

Azula laughed to herself, no doubt Mousha was afraid, that is the reason she left... _"Yes, she was afraid, she didn't want to be burned that is why she ran away," _Those thoughts were incorrect, but she had to bury the shame of the night before and crush it, she'll find a way around it in due time.

As Azula undressed she picked up the batch of clothes, they seemed expensive, but far more appropriate for battle then what she had be wearing up to that point. As she slowly changed there was one more thing she had to ask herself. Azula ran her fingers through her hair. Was she going to tie it up?

Wearing her hair up was the symbol of her royalty, however it was also a dead giveaway for who she was and what she did. It would also make it easier for the people who was after her to catch her, no doubt posters would be up soon. _"Plus that woman is probably still looking for us," _Azula searched her memory if she had wrong the woman in anyway in her past, but only drew a blank.

Perhaps people simply despised the princess, there was no reason not to. She truly had never been kind to strangers, and any act of kindness she did do was done for her own gain. And why not? Why was there any reason not to have gain, everything has a purpose and everything was there to be used for Azula.

As Azula walked down the hall towards the stairs, she saw a group of servants staring up at her, simply looking. There expressions like cold and unchanging as they asked a simple question, "Would you like breakfast?" Azula gritted her teeth at the question, no doubt it was daring for them to ask such a thing to her.

What they pulled the night before was unforgivable, what is worse however, was there expression. Not changing for a moment, just people who did their duties with nothing attached, people who could slit the throat of their employers without much thought. "No, I don't think I ever want anything to eat from here," Azula stated as rudely as possible before the servants bowed and left. Azula walked down the stairs as she looked towards the kitchen.

Ranshao was sitting at the end of the large table the two were eating on yesterday as a maid took up a plate, no doubt he had just finished breakfast. "Oh, you were faster than I thought Miss Blue," Ranshao smiled as Azula grumbled as she walked towards the dinning room.

"When are we leaving? I can't stand being here any longer," Azula stated as the gray eyed teen left his seat patted his pants.

"We can leave now if you want, the ship is still at port, but I'm sure there are some preparations you want to make..." Ranshao pointed out as Azula sighed, the thought of being on a ship all day made her sick, but it was an unavoidable sin.

"Very well, I assume that the port guards and the captain will know who we are," Azula asked as Ranshao gave a shrugged.

"Probably, I'm pretty sure Mousha took care of the preparations. All we need to do is simply ride across, though we probably won't be leaving for another hour, so like I said before. If you need to do something around town or here we can take care of it before we go..." Ranshao finished that statement, as a maid walked towards the two. Her expression doll like, she made a small bow before she started to speak.

"Master Ranshao...Lady Blue, there is a woman with an odd group of men with her, we were given strict instructions not to let anyone in who is not apart of the Ranshao family, however they are looking for you two. Shall we let them in, or turn them away, though...they will most likely force their way through, they said it was urgent from the Fire Lord," The servant spoke as Azula frowned, it seemed that they were found rather quickly as Ranshao chuckled as if it wasn't a big deal.

"And...with that our plans just sped up in a breath...well I have a plan, but since you enjoy coming up with them so much..." Ranshao said as Azula simply crossed her arms, it was obvious that the front gate was unusable at the moment. Plus the woman would no doubt try to force her way through after a few minutes.

"Tell me servant, is there a back door," The woman simply nodded before answering the princess's question.

"Yes, there is a back door, however the port is to the north of the manor. You'll have to make a large circle if you exit that way," It was a polite way of saying that they would have to do a lot more walking in town if they wish to reach their destination.

Now that Azula thought about it, the manor was rather wide, about two to three houses in width. There would be plenty of chances to sneak by the guards if they used their heads as the servant held a bag of coins.

"Madam Mousha insisted that we give you these, it is filled with silver and gold pieces," Azula grumbled, she hated to admit it, but it was far more useful then the money they had been carrying up to that point, if only for the fact that it was pure material, it could be used no matter what nation they were in. Though accepting anything from Mousha would be a trial of pride.

"Oh, isn't that nice of her," Ranshao already was heading to the back as Azula took the bag, it would be annoying but they really didn't have a choice at the current moment.

With that, the two left the large manor through the back door. Azula sucked in some air as she took note of the back yard, a rather large lake with trees scattered about, no doubt the servants took good care of the yard. There was even a small garden with flowers blooming, it was rather beautiful...sickeningly so.

There was a rather large gate behind the tree, as two guards opened them, perhaps the servants already told them what was going on as both Azula and Ranshao made their escape.

The houses near the manor were rather packed tightly, sneaking about would be rather difficult, however blending in would be far easier as the two fire benders entered the main shopping district, a distinct smell filled their nose's. Fish, everything smelled like fish with hint of fruit, it made sense since they were in a fishing town. As Azula looked towards the sky, the sun was still beating as Azula spoke.

"We need to make it to the ports and hide away on the ships, while there is a chance that they may check them. I doubt even the Fire Lord wants to create such a scene and disrupt the peace," Azula knew her brother, she knew that he was far to kind to simply throw around his weight as Ranshao closed one of his eyes.

"Hmm, you seem to know a lot about the Fire Lord, perhaps you're an old girlfriend?" Azula shuttered at Ranshao comment, a brother was not for dating certainly not a brother like Zuko.

"No, and don't even make a comment like that again," Ranshao smirked, it seemed that Azula was visible upset at the comment as the killer shrugged.

"Well, however you know him, it's no concern of mine. If you have secrets to keep you can keep them, people prying is such a bother," That would be annoying, even Azula would be annoyed if someone kept asking question, trying to help or fix her. Ranshao was the best kind of travel companion simply do to the fact he didn't need a lot of information to do things.

That being said, even Azula knew that the only reason Ranshao stayed around her was because he was bored, it seemed rather odd. Surely there must have been better ways to appease that feeling.

The duo walked through the town, kids pulling on their mother's dresses as Azula grumbled. To be honest she could never picture herself as a mother, even if she was one. She would let servants do the things, such as changing and treating wounds. Though if by a small chance that she would become a mother...

"_Blegh, what an awful thought, having annoyances running around would be sickening, disgusting," _Azula quickly erased such thoughts from her head as the smell of salt grew more and more, no doubt they were close to the sea as the ports finally came into view. Azula scanned the boat selection, as one stood out, a giant spider as its crest. For some reason it seemed that was the most likely ship that they would be traveling on, which happened to be the largest in port.

"Oh, Miss Blue, if we can I would like to avoid combat until we get on the boat," Ranshao made such a pointless statement, of course they were going to avoid, but it was also out of his character. He enjoys killing things, so why avoid a situation that would allow him to do that.

"And my I ask why?" Azula was curious as Ranshao dug into his pocket and took out his knife, though calling it that would be an insult to all object that shared the same name. The metal that made the blade was twisted and warped, as if it was melted repeatedly, no doubt it was made with something cheap.

"It seems that I over used my weapon, such a shame if I tried to ignite like this, the handle would get too hot for me to hold. I probably could pull it off if I'm willing to burn my had, but that is such a bother..." Ranshao pointed out as Azula grumbled,

He was a fire bender, he had another option for combat, but he insisted on using that knife of his all the time. It was something she needed to look into later as they walked towards the pier, Azula took not to keep her head raised, daring not to look into the water. If she did, she would see something horrid, that image of herself mocking her, that image that is her mother.

Azula wondered if she was cursed by something, not being able to look into a reflection was far more harming then she thought as Ranshao snapped his fingers, no doubt it was to remove her from her daze. "Hey, we're here," Ranshao pointed out as Azula looked at the large vessel, no doubt it was for shipping supplies from the mainland to the colonies, though that will probably stop soon.

"_Ah, yes, that's correct, no doubt Zuko will most likely be trying to give the colonies back to the Earth Kingdom, no doubt not paying any attention to the harm it would do to those who jobs is to ship goods to those places," _That was correct, actually Zuko and his gang of friends seemed rather short sighted in how things would fall into place.

People need food, jobs, and things that are provided from victory with war, not only that, but wars also enhanced and feed nations with the constant need for advancement. The war ended with the Fire Nation's defeat, no matter how much Zuko wanted to dress it up, the Fire Nation lost. People would be out for blood that they deserved to be shed.

Azula scoffed, the amount of people who would slit her throat if given the chance was staggering no doubt. She sat in her room, while others were killing go against her and in her name.

As the princess mussed to herself the captain existed the ship as he looked at the gray eyed teen, the man closed one of his eyes before speaking. "So, you're Dao, Mousha said you will be hitching a ride with us. Though I doubt this boat is up to the standards of the Ranshao family," Ranshao simply shook his head as he placed one foot on the ladder that was lowered.

"Please, call me Ranshao, and it's not like we'll be on this ship for long, when we got to the colonies I'll put in a good word for you...if you keep this quite," Azula smirked, perhaps he wasn't as stupid as she first thought as Azula followed the killer up the ladder and onto the wooden boat. The captain sighed before following the two teens.

It was sturdy, a boat that probably could go out in the middle of a storm and be fine, the crew seemed to be preparing to sail as Azula asked the captain a rather simple question. "Where are the rooms,"

"Well Miss, they are below the deck, but it won't take us that long to reach the colonies. We actually should be there by sunset if everything goes well, though you are free to rest there until we reach port," The man said that as Azula looked towards Ranshao who still had the same look on his face as Azula spoke.

"We will be using the room until we leave port, that is okay right?" The captain grumbled, perhaps he was getting the wrong ideal in his head as the reply was rather irritating.

"As long as you don't make too much noise, I don't care, but if you two have a lovers spat, please keep it to yourselves," Azula eye twitched at the comment, it seemed someone would have to be corrected. Though it was jarring, how anyone could think she and Ranshao was a couple.

"Listen carefu-"

"Oh, we can do that," Azula didn't finish her statement as Ranshao cut in, annoyingly as the captain shrugged before he walked away, no doubt preparing to leave port.

"I don't take kindly to being cut off like that..." Azula voice was low, holding back a growl, someone like her should never be cut off as Ranshao shrugged, ignoring such a threatening look.

"Well, it would be a waste of time to explain that to people you'll probably never see again. Plus it would be stranger to explain a boy who isn't your boyfriend in your room alone then one who is..." Ranshao pointed out as the princess simply turned away.

"Very well, but do not let it happen again, only when it is necessary, even then I rather explain it in another way..." Ranshao shrugged as they both vanished below the deck.

The room they were given was small and cramped, it was obvious made for a single person as the smell of wet wood filled the room. Somehow she managed to end up in a place even less comfortable than her cell.

"Well, Miss Blue, you must have wanted to talk to me for a reason," Ranshao closed one of his eyes as Azula sat on the hard mattress.

"Yes, about our next move, you said that your sister will keep us safe in Ba Sing Se, correct? I assume she has a manor similar to the one we just stayed at?" Azula asked as Ranshao smiled before responding.

"Yeah, though she's pretty scary herself, even if she is younger then me...ah it seems all the woman in my life are rather frightening," Ranshao laughed at his luck, being born into a family filled with black widows was always bad.

"Really now, perhaps you can tell me more about your sister?" Azula smiled, she would not be caught off guard again as the silver eyed teen remained silent...

"No good, she's the kind of person you have to meet to understand, though I will say this...she may act like a spoiled brat that will whine and hurt others to get what she wants, and she is...but she is also rather smart. And she's pretty vicious as well, probably the most cruel person you'll ever see," Azula took note, it would be a lie if she said she was interested now.

Ranshao laughed once again before continuing to describe his sister. "She also someone who tries to be ladylike and fails horribly, then again my other sister is a pure sadist which only smiles when another person is in pain..."

"You have two sisters..." This was the first that Azula heard about a second sister, then again, he only brought up his sister once before.

"Oh, yeah, one is twelve and the other is fourteen, I'll let you guess what personality is what...they are both rather annoying. Though I would be lying if I said if I'd prefer _normal _sisters," Ranshao said normal in the oddest way as Azula cocked her eye.

"Hmm, I would think having sisters like that would do more harm then good," As Azula said that so casually Ranshao shrugged.

"Nah, if I didn't care about them for who they are, I couldn't call myself a good brother, isn't a families job to accept someone for who they are no matter what?" It was irritating, a killer saying something about family was irritating as Azula scoffed.

"What would a killer know about family anyway," She tried to hide her anger, as Ranshao tapped his lip,

"You have a point there, my advice is probably worth less than dirt anyway," As he said those words, a sudden shift was felt, no doubt it meant the ship was moving.

"Oh, it seems the ship is moving," Ranshao laughed as he leaned against the wall.

"Yes...it does appear that way..."

**Author note**

**Sorry this took longer, plus it was shorter. I was being a lazy idiot who was playing games for too long. Ranshao has such an interesting family huh, they all are batshit insane, but having a normal family would be pretty boring even in real life.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**One step closer.**

"What town is this?" Ranshao said aloud as he slowly exited the boat before shaking his head, "I guess the name of the place doesn't matter, what we're going to do is more interesting," The killer stated as Azula followed him, truth of the matter, the princess didn't know either. It would be a waste of time to learn the names of small and worthless towns.

"Well, it's getting closer to sunset, shall we continue on our way? Or shall we get a room here, I'm sure there are places for travelers such as us," Ranshao mused as Azula frowned. Being known as a traveler wasn't flattering at all as Azula looked about the shady town.

Azula didn't even need to investigate such a place to notice that tensions were high between everyone, groups of men glared at one another as they gritted their teeth. No doubt they were prepared to slit each other throats at a moments notice, _"Hmm, perhaps it's a battle for control," _Despite the town being small, it seemed people fighting over who controlled what ran rampant.

"Ranshao, this place is not good for stopping. No doubt if we stay in this trash heap, we'll simply be caught up in trouble." Azula looked towards the brown haired teen, as he simply closed one of his eyes, it was to be expected while stopping would be nice. It wasn't like they needed anymore rest, they spent the entire first part of the day either sleeping or resting on a boat.

"Well, I guess that's fair, considering we have people on our trail, ah it's such a bother being on the run. Though it probably would have ended up like this whether I was traveling with you or not, still you never told me your connection with the Fire Lord or why he wants you so badly..." Ranshao brought up such a subject casually as Azula's eye twitched.

He said that as if they weren't walking through a crowded town, "Fool, keep your voice down, if someone were to find that out in a place like this, no doubt they'll happily drag us to the palace gates." Ranshao laughed as the two continued to make notes on where they were.

"You may laugh now, but I doubt you'll laugh when you are executed..." No doubt about it, Ranshao will be executed if they were caught, truth of the matter is, she'll probably executed as well, or at least spend the rest of her life in prison.

"_Ah, still better than being at that place, if I stayed there..."_ No doubt if Azula stayed at the mental institution she would have lost something far more valuable than even her life, she would have lost herself. She wouldn't have been Azula anymore, she would have been a smiling doll. Something that Zuko would look at to remind him of their mother.

Zuko didn't want a relationship with Azula, he wanted to make Azula into something that he could admire, perhaps something that he could gloat about and point to. Saying that she was fixed, saying that she could be with his stupid friends.

"_I don't want to be their friends, I hate them all, I hate how they laugh, how they never think. I hate the fact that they are smiling and cheering that the war was over, while my suffering was still going. But now I can laugh, now I can crush them later..."_

"Hey, Miss Blue, you can't keep spacing out like that you might walk into something. It would be a shame if you damaged that pretty face of yours," Ranshao joked as Azula cut her eye towards the gray eyed killer.

"Oh, it seems that you only care about my looks rather than my well being..." Azula had no idea why she said such a thing, why would he care at all about her well being at all, he was simply doing it out of boredom. So someone like him wouldn't care about something like that.

"Hmm, do you care if I care, it seems like a pointless thing to talk about, no?" The killers expression never changed as Azula grumbled, there had to be something more then just boredom, if he liked killing so much. Why not simply do that? Why break a random girl out of an institution and travel halfway across the world, while Ranshao was someone who enjoyed doing things on a whim he was also somewhat lazy. The type of person that would sleep all morning or let someone else handle a problem.

"Whatever..." Azula replied as the two stopped, no doubt both saw the group heading towards them as Azula instinctively drag Ranshao into a back alley, as the princess grumbled. "Curse this, how did they get here so fast?" That was actually a good question, as Ranshao shrugged.

"I have no idea, but it seems that we can't do much right now. Unless you are willing to make a big scene, I really don't care..." One thing that Azula was thankful for, was that Ranshao didn't ask too many questions and simply rolled with most request.

"How many are there..." Azula asked as Ranshao peeked out of the dingy alleyway, he took count. Five people were walking through the streets, four in masks and a familiar woman in the middle, he then replied to Azula's question.

"Hmm, thinking about it, we should probably avoid them if it's five against two..." Ranshao thought for a moment as he looked towards the sinking sun, it would be dark soon, very soon as the killer stated something.

"I'll help you out right quick, you get out of town while I draw their attention, I'll meet back up with you near the outskirts," Azula wasn't against the plan, after all, any plan that didn't put her in direct danger was a good plan. And from what she saw, Ranshao was obviously faster than her, he had a higher chance of escaping a direct pursuit.

"Very well, but do not keep me waiting, I just might leave you behind," Azula snapped as the killer simply shrugged, not another word was exchanged as Ranshao simply walked out into the open, his expression never changing as he looked towards the five as they looked back.

A moment of silence as Ranshao dashed of in the opposite direction as the woman eyes widened. "Stop!" She snapped as three of her guards chased after the killer, before the forth one could run the woman stopped him.

"No, you'll be coming with me, something isn't right..." The woman looked down as Azula scoffed, of course she wouldn't figure out what was wrong, she was far too stupid. Everyone was, it seemed only she was smart enough to break apart weak plans as Azula slowly went deep into the alleyway.

She would have to crawl about for a while if she wished to leave without much trouble, there were two exits from the town, no doubt the northern exit would be her next location. As she recalled there weren't a lot of think woods in the area, if someone followed them, losing them would be a hassle.

"_That killer better not keep me waiting, it's annoying, but I still need him until I find a more solid plan," _That was the best the princess could do at the moment as she headed towards the exit, the sun was no doubt was gone. The moon was out, and the small game of cat and mouse would begin.

Ranshao griped the top of the window as he jumped through the window feet first, perhaps he should count himself lucky that no one was in the house. It was made of mostly stone and wood as the killer grumbled, as he looked out the window he just entered from. The three masked men were still chasing him has he laughed.

"_Actually this might be fun, the moon is nice...so it's perfect for murder...however," _Ranshao took out his bent and twisted knife, he was starting to regret not asking one of the sailors for a knife before he let out a sigh.

"Sheesh, I guess I'll make do..." Ranshao sighed as he looked around the room, finding a knife probably was surprising easily, though it wasn't good quality however. Just a cheap knife used for cooking as the killer closed one of his eyes.

There was no use complaining, if his father could break someone's neck with a leg of a wooden chair, he should be able to kill a few people with a kitchen knife. Ranshao examined his surroundings, it was nearly pitch black, the only thing that was keeping the house from complete darkness was the soft moonlight.

"Hmm," Ranshao crept through the dining room, the home wasn't very large as the killer crawled under the table like a spider. Waiting would be annoying as Ranshao slowed his breathing, he didn't make a sound as that would be a disgrace to his name. The sound of footsteps entered his ear as a faint red light filled the room.

"Is that kid really here?" A voice stated as another replied.

"We saw him jump in the window right? Plus the other guy is guarding the entrance," Ranshao smiled at the comment, that meant that only two people were there at the moment. As he clenched his knife, he was waiting for the perfect moment, something simple.

Another foot step as Ranshao eyes lit up, a foot right before him as he scoffed, it seemed that it was time to act like a spider.

"Eh, wa-" The man didn't finish his statement as Ransho griped his leg and dragged him under the table, there was a noise, but it was something that probably couldn't be described as the other fire bender cursed.

"Shit!" Without hesitation he blasted the table with a burst of flame, there was no point worrying about his partner. No doubt he was already dead, as the wooden furniture turned to a burnt mess as the man kicked it away.

Only a burnt corpse cut into three pieces was found as the Masked fire bender eye twitched as he felt a hand grip his shoulder. Something not right, something that was barely human spoke in such a soft voice.

"You're know where you're going next right? If it's to the spirit world, could you give Koh my regards?"

The exit was in plain sight as Azula smirked, no one was guarding it, no one was looking around. There was not a single soul out to see her escape, it was perfect, perhaps she was truly born lucky as she took the step under the wooden arch. Azula wondered why such a town would need a name.

Simply out of curiosity she stared up at the arch, though the name wasn't what caught her attention, but rather the figure that was standing on it. It was hard to tell who it was at the moment as the figure jumped down.

The first thing that stood out was the giant axe that was obviously too large for whoever it was as the figure lifted it's head, Azula gritted her teeth. "You simply don't give up, do you?" Azula stated as the woman in front of her simply laughed.

"Well, it's my job as a loyal servant to the Fire Lord to make sure abomination's such as yourself are dealt with. Though I feel rather insulted that you thought that sending that killer in the opposing direction would help you. I decided to send some of my men to each exit, it seems the spirits blessed me with taking your head myself." The black haired woman simply stated as she slowly took off her heavy hood as Azula cocked her eye.

She was actually quite muscular, as the woman held the large axe before speaking once again, "...You know, we do offer freedom to all those who bend their will. If you are willing to give up this fruitless plan, we can..._fix _you," The woman held out her hand, as if she was extending her hand for salvation, though such a thing wasn't true.

"I must apologize, but the freedom you offer genuinely disgusts me," The woman brown eyes glazed as Azula's eyes narrowed as she prepared herself, no more words were needed. The ragging bull of a woman rushed the princess, there was no elegance in her stance, simply a single minded goal of killing the person before her.

Azula examined the woman's footing as she aimed at the woman's legs, taking out a leg is the most important move. Even if someone loses an arm, they can still fight, but a leg is impossible to continue. After all, losing something like that means you couldn't move.

The blue flames flashed through the night sky as the woman grunted as she took a deep breath. In a single swipe the woman brushed away the flames, perhaps it was to be expected from a fire bender, as Azula continued to fire shots slowly stepping back.

The princess wasn't stupid, she wasn't going to let such a weapon near her as Azula eyes narrowed. There wasn't be enough time to generate lighting. She would have to focus something she unfortunately couldn't do when facing down someone who acted like a bull.

Azula closed one of her eyes, every time the princess changed her direction the woman followed. Despite the large size of the woman's weapon, she moved quickly, faster than most people in fact. If Azula stopped moving for even a moment, the woman would catch her, the first one to make a mistake would lose.

"_This is getting me no where, no matter how much I move she simply follows, and she is simply knocking away the flames with that axe of hers..." _Azula thought for a moment as the woman gripped her axe even tighter.

Even though it was a slight change, it was one Azula noticed as the woman took a rather large step and threw the weapon towards the princess. It was a pretty stupid move, as Azula smirked, the princess ducked under the weapon as Azula did a rather elegant motion.

The lightening flowed as the woman grumbled, the match would be decided in less than a second...The bull of the woman grumbled as she picked up a mixture of sand, glass and dirt, heating it she threw it towards Azula who eye's twitched.

A large crack of lightning was heard... as the raging bull of a woman took deep breaths as Azula glared at her, neither dared to move as a seemingly endless silence crept on the scene. Azula was the first one to break it, "How disgraceful, how unsightly, using such a cheap trick..." Azula gritted her teeth, she had to close her eyes to avoid the sharp shards of glass. It made sense, heated sand turns into glass under certain conditions as the woman scoffed.

"Worthless things, a true solider knows no disgrace...I'll complete my duties and vanish, you should know that better than anyone else abomination," The brown eyed woman replied casually as she rolled up her pant leg reveling a rather large knife in a strap. It seemed she had no intention on stopping the battle, as Azula prepared herself once again...

However a second verse never came as a masked man came running towards the woman, "Lady Kuáng, are you alright..." No doubt it was the same masked man from before as Azula grumbled, it seemed the odds turned against her in an instant as Kuang smiled.

"Glad you're here, help me kill this abomination," The masked man followed orders without question as Azula's eyes narrowed, running would be the best option at the moment, but it was a completely flat land. While there was some brush in the area the princess doubted it would make for a useful hiding place.

"Oh, funny I thought you would be long gone Miss Blue, but you're still wasting your time here?" A familiar voice was heard as all three turned and faced the brown haired killer.

"You..." Kuang glared at Ranshao, upon further exception the killer was covered in blood.

"It's about time you showed up, now hurry up and kill them!" Azula ordered as Ranshao closed his eyes and shrugged before replying to the princess.

"Eh, giving me orders already? Well as much fun as this is, we should probably just run for it, after all, we are close to the boarder I doubt they'll be able to follow us past that." For once the killer made a good point as Kuang grumbled...

"We're leaving..." The masked man seemed surprised at the woman's command, but he dared not question an order as both him and Kuang took three steps back.

"It has come to my attention that continuing like this would be in poor taste, however do not get it confused abomination. Even if you enter the Earth kingdom, I know your kind, you'll be back here sooner or later. Monsters like you simply can't resist power..." With those words, Kuang and her guard entered the town once again leaving the killer and the princess to their own business.

Azula glared at Ranshao who simply gave a small chuckle, "Man, you can't imagine the night I had. I mean I jumped into a window, hid under a table...killed two guys, it's a night I won't soon forget,"

"Stop talking, we are leaving, we'll stop and rest once we cross the boarder, from there we'll head to Ba Sing Se..." Azula remained silent as Ranshao paused for a moment, as if he was thinking about the next question he was going to ask Azula.

"Hey...Miss Blue, I notice a rather thunderclap...the thing is though, it's not raining, and it's not hot enough for it to be heat lightening..." Azula remained silent as she walked away from the rather horrid town, Ranshao closed one of his eyes. It seemed that he was simply going to have to accept that she wasn't going to give up any answers.

"Whatever, I don't mind play executioner for you, like I said...I have nothing better to do,"

**Author note**

**I'm kind of Lukewarm about this chapter, I feel I could have done better with it over all, or perhaps took it out completely. It wasn't filler, but there was a scenario I wanted to write for it, but decided to save it for Ba Sing Se.**

**I also hate coming up with names for the chapters...I mean, I have no idea what I was going to name this one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Last stop.**

Azula frowned as she simply stared at the person sitting across from her, the brown haired teen eating rather quickly. It was rather irritating that she had to eat at such a cheap and unpleasant place. Even worse that she had to be in the area of such evil food.

Evil was the only way to describe it, since it made her eyes water and her nose stuffy simply by being near it. The Princess understood that Ranshao enjoyed spicy food, how ever there was a limit to how spicy and what he was eating was far too much.

There was chicken in the dish, that much was sure, it seemed like was coated with an orange thick gravy with red and green spices scattered about. Azula cocked her eye as she noticed Ranshao sweating while eating, despite his fork moving rather quickly. Azula could only imagine the pain, after all the food was damaging to the senses without even being near it. The fact that Ranshao was eating it was rather jarring.

At that moment Ranshao stopped, no doubt he noticed Azula looking at him.

…

…

Silence followed, neither spoke a word or moved, was it an awkward situation or perhaps simply a stupid one. Either way it was the killer that broke the silence. "...Do you want some?" It was a blunt question that deserved a blunt answer.

"No!" Azula snapped as Ranshao put his fork down, surprisingly he was already finished with the plate as the gray eyed teen spoke.

"You know, it's pretty rude to go into a restaurant and not order anything. I thought you had better manners than that, Miss Blue," Azula sighed, once again they stopped in a worthless town filled with worthless people. It seemed to be a running theme at the moment, perhaps this was karma for her dismissing everything that wasn't in the capital.

"I'm not hungry, even if I was I wouldn't order something from here," Azula pointed out as she scanned the so called establishment. The entire place was hot, Azula didn't know whether she should blame the spicy food or the summer heat as Ranshao closed one of his eyes. No doubt he was going to say something less than interesting.

"Really? Not a fan of spices hmm, you could always ask for something sweet if you want. Though, I have no idea what you like to eat in the first place so..." Azula frowned at Ranshao comment.

"Isn't knowing something like that pointless? I mean who cares what I eat or not, if you did we wouldn't be wandering like some rats," Azula pointed that fact out as Ranshao chuckled to himself, wearing the unchanging face he always wore.

"Well, while that is true, can't I be interested in the person I'm hanging around with, after all even when we do make it to Ba Sing Se, we'll be staying with my sister. Wouldn't be best if we kept the surprises to a minimal, after all my sister doesn't take too kindly to unexpected guest in the first place.

The amber eyed girl let out a huff, she had no interest in telling him her favorite food, or any of that useless banter, at least at first. "Well, if you can't tell me, I'm sure you won't mind eating whatever is served there," As Ranshao stated that, Azula was reminded of the _thing _she had to eat at Mousha's manor. The slime and the dull taste caused her to gag, even now.

"Well...if you must know, I do enjoy cherries," Ranshao gave a small smirk as Azula gave him a harsh glare, "I don't see what's so funny," No doubt the princess was insulted, she was gracing such a fool with a small piece of info of her life and he was simply laughing at it.

"It's just odd, I never thought you would be someone who enjoyed something sweet, though you should be careful not to choke on a cherry pit," Azula frowned at Ranshao's comment, she didn't understand, as she recalled cherries was something anyone could enjoy.

"Oh, and what kind of person would enjoy cherries. Or perhaps, I should ask what kind of person do you think I am?" Ranshao paused for a moment, he wondered if he should answer something like that.

"_Ah, but if I don't say something, she'll be angry, but if I say what I really mean she'll still be angry. Such a bother, perhaps I shouldn't have said anything in the first place," _Despite his regret it was probably the only chance he was going to get to talk to such a woman so he might as well take advantage of it. He would simply have to say it quickly, rip it off like a bandage.

"Well, you remind me of a poison widow. So a spider eating something as sweet as a cherry is odd, isn't?"

"Oh, I must apologize that I disgust you so much that you compare me to a spider. Perhaps I should act closer to those girls in that village, or perhaps maybe like your cousin," Ranshao simply laughed at Azula's comment as the princess fumed, if they weren't in such a public place no doubt she would have sent a flame or two his way.

"Eh, you misunderstood. Just because I called you such an awful thing doesn't mean I hate or dislike you, being a poisonous widow is simply something that most woman are or want to be. That being said, I enjoy such a personality and would be irritated if you were the motherly type. That is who you are right, so don't feel self conscious about it," Azula gave a harsh glare as Ranshao said that last line.

"I'm not self conscious about such a thing, nor do I enjoy being called a poison widow," It seemed the amber eyed girl was irritated no doubt as Ranshao sighed once again.

"Well, what do you want to be called Miss Blue? I mean you dislike it when people want you to be someone else, but when people accept the personality you have you show such sharp fangs. Perhaps it's because you are a woman, or maybe I'm just stupid, eh I guess it's no big deal either way," Azula simply scoffed, if he wanted to talk about personality she would happily join in.

"Oh, please try not to act all high and mighty, someone who does such awful things out of boredom is nothing less than a monster right? The fact that you barely show any emotion just drives the point home that you are nothing, but a killer who has too much free time on his hand," Ranshao expression didn't change, not even once as the two stared at one another.

"Sir, here is your second plate!" A order was heard as the servant placed another plate of the disgustingly spicy food in front of Ranshao, as the killer picked up the fork his eyes never left Azula's as he asked a simple question. A question he had asked before, but was going to ask again, knowing the response.

"Do you want some?" And such a question was rewarded with a simple answer.

"No."

* * *

They weren't trying very hard, it seemed they locked up such a dangerous person rather without much protection, as the dark skinned girl gave a light scoff as she crawled through the prison, the guards unaware of the water bender's presence.

Gray, gray, and more gray, no doubt people would be driven insane if they stayed in such a place, no light shining from the moonlight or sunlight. Just darkness and metal echoing through the chambers. The gray eyed teen through the halls, perhaps a sense of calm had entered the world. It seemed no one was giving a darn about their job anymore.

"_She should be here somewhere," _The assassin grumbled, though using the world assassin in such a situation was probably wrong, since the person in question wasn't there to kill anyone simply to gain something that she needed and wanted.

"_Thinking about it, she was going to be transferred to the Boiling Rock_ _soon, I guess I should thank the spirits for such an opportunity..."_ Though thanking them would be worthless, after all in the end people make their own luck, even if hard work hardly works.

The girl turned every corner as if her target was right in front of her, fearing anything that made a sound. After all, that was a good way to live as a killer, and the first rule in that line of work, as she traveled down the halls she noticed a guard in front of a cell. However this one was different, the guard was saying something to the inmate as the water bender scoffed.

She slowly removed the dark mask covering her fast as she drooled and spat into her own hand. Shards of ice started to form as she took aim at the person in front of her. It seemed like she was actually in a rather good mood, that meant she was going to let the guard live.

The water bender tossed the shards casually towards the guard who let out a yelp, he was pinned to the wall near the cell, before he could let out a scream the girl skated towards him and gently pressed he finger to his lips. "Please...not a word, it would be a shame if I had to disembowel you," The man turned pale as the water bender took the keys from his uniform, the teenager then walked towards the cell as she unlocked it.

A woman, an old woman chained up so she couldn't even move her limbs entered the gray eyed girls field of view, neither spoke for a minute, despite being so confident earlier. The water bender had no ideal how to start a conversation. Though it seemed the teenage girl didn't have to speak,

"Ah... another kindred spirit seeking vengeance for the Fire Nation?" That caused the teenage girl to scoff, almost laugh even.

"How worthless, I have no alliance with either the Fire Nation or the Watertribe, my mother was from the mother tribe and she killed her entire family to be with a Fire Nation man, if that bothers you perhaps I should simply leave," The Assassin would have no part in the games that landed the woman in such a place to begin with, the only loyalty the teenage bender had was to her family as the woman grumbled.

"Then why come here?" It was a good question, more than a good question the defining question that would answer why they were having the conversation in the first place.

"Well...I heard that once their was a puppet master here, someone under the moonlight could control people like dolls...Of course this is a rumor, after all, no one living in such a place would allow that fact to leave their home. Who knows what kind of crazed person would try to break them out," The teenage girl laughed as she pulled on the old woman's chains, she was being held up. All movement of her limbs were gone as long as those weights were there.

"Oh...so you want that," The older woman smiled as the teenage girl continued.

"You might not be able to get revenge on the Fire Nation, but that body of yours is no good right? Wouldn't it be better if you had a younger one? I can give you that much, of course both things come at a price..." The old woman blue eyes twitched, was such a thing possible, never in her many years of life heard gaining a new body was possible.

Though such a thing would come at a price.

"So... you wish for me to teach you blood bending in exchange for that?" The old woman asked as the teenager laughed a little.

"That, and any other things you may have learned, it's a fair trade right? Though this isn't taking into account if that body of yours last long enough to reach our destination..." The teenager used the key to remove the chains as the old woman dropped to the ground. Her white hair covering her face as the teenage girl extended her hand,

"Well, I assume we have a deal, oh I guess I should give you my name, though such things are meaningless at the moment," The white haired woman brushed her hair to the side as she shook her head. Perhaps the woman wanted to know something meaningless, after all everything she did up to the point shared the words definition

"No, please give me your name, I assume you know mine," The two benders walked out of the cell the guard still stuck to the wall as the teenage girl gave up such a small detail.

" Mousha, and may I say it's a pleasure to meet you, Hama...if you don't mind me saying, we will be heading to Ba Sing Se from here,"

The woman known as Hama simply laughed, even in old age she was still blessed with good fortune, perhaps her knew student would show something the last one was lacking. The will to do what needed to be done, if not, at least she would get something the Fire Nation took from her, her life.

* * *

"We are sorry my lord, we have failed you..." The woman said something she truly meant as Zuko gazed down at her. She failed, but he truly couldn't blame her, not after all the men that were killed seeking Azula in the first place.

The Fire Lord sighed, in the end nothing was working well, and the fact that Azula crossed the border meant that more trouble was surely on its way. After all, Zuko couldn't very well send Fire Nation troops to the Earth Kingdom, not so shortly after the war was finished. Though at the same time, if Azula caused damaged it would be pinned on the entire nation.

"It's alright...I shall think of something," Zuko frowned, he didn't know what that something was, however one thing was certain. Azula couldn't be left alone, not after all the people she killed or at least helped killed.

"My Lord, one more thing, we notice the man who attacked Lady Mai was also with the princess. They seemed to be traveling together, their destination was somewhere in the Earth Kingdom...however..." No doubt the woman had no ideal where the duo was heading as Zuko looked down,

"They are probably going to Ba Sing Se," The brown eyed woman snapped to attention as Zuko pointed that fact out. "My sister planned a coo their and has some connections, not only that, the city is large. It would be nearly impossible to find someone there once they settled down, it is the best hiding spot if you wished to avoid capture from the Fire Nation."

Zuko spoke from experience as the woman nodded, "My Lord, if you wish we shall send spies t-" The woman stopped speaking as the Fire Lord raised his hand.

"No, we cannot run the risk of that, it could very well break the negotiation of peace..." That meant he would have to send someone that had no connections to the official military, someone like Mai. However that would be impossible, after all Zuko went out of his way to make sure Mai didn't know about Azula's escape, or anyone else for that matter. Nor was he willing to put his girlfriend in danger, not against someone like Azula.

That however was cruel, after all he was willing to send men to their death simply to stop his sister without worrying about what happened to them, it seemed the Fire Lord was a little more selfish than he let on.

"My...Lord, what should we do?" Zuko winced, he didn't want to say nothing, he truly didn't want to say nothing, but he couldn't think of anyone he could ask that wouldn't cause any trouble. He couldn't find a way around it without betraying anyone's trust.

"We just need to think, about it, I'll be meeting with the Earth King soon about the colonies. I'll have a solution by then," He wouldn't the Fire Lord that was sitting on his throne would not have a solution by then. Zuko would have scraps and pieces of a plan that would have a high chance of failing either way, but pieces was the only thing he had after all.

Zuko dismissed the woman as she bowed, no doubt the Fire Lord had much to think about in the next coming days. There was still unrest from his nation, the other nation expecting him and Aang to fix something that took over one-hundred years to start. Plus to wrap it all together, he had a crazed sister hanging out with a killer.

However, in his panic he didn't realize the girl known as Mai listening to such a conversation. Nor did the Fire Lord know what impact that would have to himself and the people he knew.

**Author note.**

**Crap, this chapter is nearly 100 words too short, this entire author note is just padding. Also a lot of crap happened, only one more chapter until they reach Ba Sing Se.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Less than perfect.**

"Hmm, is this really alright Miss Blue? This is all the money we have," Ranshao frowned as Azula payed the owner of the boat, if it was any less no doubt they would be staying in the bunker with the rest of the peasants and rats.

"Yes," Azula replied bluntly, as the duo looked at the large boat, the amount of refuges had decreased, as the need for passports as well. Though it seemed both had been replaced with absurd amount of money requirements to even board the vessels. To put it nicely, pay or be treated like dirt.

Ba Sing Se, a place where people go for safety now simply is a tourist trap no doubt, everyone celebrating the end of the war, being able to travel safely without worry of being caught in the cross fire of battle. Azula would have laughed at the thought a year ago, never did it cross her mind that the war would have ended with failure rather then victory.

"Well, if you really think it's alright, I really don't have any need for money anyway...though I think we'll be getting some odd looks with the clothes we have on..." Despite the quality of their wear being high, there were still dirt and burn marks scattered about as Azula smirked.

"Let them gawk, no doubt it will be more interesting then them looking at each other for the entire trip," Perhaps it was her self-centered attitude, or maybe it was simply because the princess was tired of traveling. Either way, it seemed that the princess had a rather short temper at the moment as Ranshao laughed.

"Well, it's not like we have anything else to look at either, I hope the trip isn't a complete bore, perhaps a body in a locked room would cure it..." Ranshao chuckled as the amber eyed teen gave a harsh frown, that was the last thing she needed, Ranshao killing someone and devolving the entire trip into a who done it, which it probably wouldn't be a mystery since she would already know who the culprit was.

"No, don't kill anyone out of boredom, haven't you done enough of that already?" The princess made a good point as a large whistle echoed through the port air, no doubt it was their ship that was about to leave port as Ranshao shrugged before closing one of his eyes.

"Hmm, I wasn't planning on it, though it would be nice if a murder was committed and we would have to solve it, no doubt that would be fun," Azula didn't know how something like that would be fun at all, though what Azula found fun was slowly waning, no matter what she thought about she couldn't really find _fun _in her life at the moment.

In that area, Azula had a small amount of envy towards Ranshao, he knew what he enjoyed and he did it, the fact that he could enjoy something as simple as killing was grand, after all. There are plenty of people to kill in the world, and even if he couldn't be a murderer, he could always be an assassin. After all, it's one of the two professions that will never vanish, at least not as long as humans exist. "Oh, Miss Blue, thinking to yourself again? Well that's all well and good, but it would be a shame if we missed our ride after paying all that money right?"

It was an obvious fact, one Azula didn't need to be reminded of as she gave a small groan, "Very well, but I assume you know how to keep a low profile correct?" Of course he did, it was something that Ranshao had been doing since he meet Azula, as the killer closed one of his eyes.

"Whatever you say, though this has been a rather exciting ordeal. I wonder what interesting things we'll see from here on..." Azula grumbled as she took the lead towards the boat, something she probably wouldn't had done a week ago, but she doubted that Ranshao was going to plunge a knife into her back. Even if it was something he would do.

The ship was what one would expect, large grand and holding a large amount of the upper crust of varying places. It was made of wood, like most boats from the Earth Kingdom, it was quite humorous. One would think with such outdated things as wood, the Fire Nation's victory was assured, though a lot of things Azula thought were assured ended up crumbled and broken.

So, as Azula was standing on the deck of the ship, with these random people of wealth, she couldn't help but grind her teeth. For some reason she wanted to set the entire ship ablaze, those girls with there horrible sense of fashion. The man talking about pointless politics, it was similar to the meetings and parties that were constantly held in her fathers honor.

They were always dreadfully boring, boring people kissing up, trying to gain anything they could, no doubt not a single one of them cared about the nation or anything like that. They simply wanted to get ahead in fame and fortune, though Azula couldn't blame them for something like that. It was simply how the Fire Nation worked.

Azula grumbled, the sun would be setting soon, the trip would not take long, it was obvious that they would reach their destination by nightfall. In fact, you could probably see the city on the horizon at the current distance. Even Azula had to wonder why people were willing to pay so much for what amount to a glorified ride across a lake.

Azula continued to look at the guest, she had forgotten how ugly the fashion was in the Earth Kingdom. As soon as that thought passed through Azula's mind, a heavy sigh was heard next to her. How odd, it seemed that Ranshao was actually voicing his displeasure with a situation, usually he just remained silent, with a stupid smile on his face. "Hmm, nothing of importance, it seems daylight will be here for awhile, though as I recall you get a rather nice view of the city during the night, but that won't be for a few hours..." Waiting and doing nothing, it seemed the duo was use to that at the moment as Azula grumbled.

It was so clustered, she had forgotten how annoying other people could be. Especially when said people didn't know who you were. They simply ignored you, looked at you odd, and find your jokes creepy and irritating. Though that probably was because the Princess herself was rather awkward when it came to things such.

"I can't stand this..." Azula whispered to herself, she wanted a comfortable trip, but she wondered if simply going by foot or on a small boat would had been less awkward.

"I'm going..." Azula snarled as Ranshao snapped to attention.

"Go where, we are already out to sea, there's no where to go," It was a shame that Azula had to point out that she was going into one of the many rooms and not actually leaving the ship, though she expected Ranshao knew that already.

"Stop making pointless jokes, you can stay here if you want, I'm sure all the girls would love to just stare at you," Azula eyes then cut to a group if giggling girls looking at them, she didn't know what was more insulting. The fact that they no doubt thought that they were a couple or the fact that they were going to approach him despite thinking that. The blatant disrespect that others had for her was maddening, if half of the people who surrounded her knew who she was then they probably would think twice before dismissed her.

"Oh, well isn't that boring, finding pretty girls isn't very hard actually, so even if they're plenty on this ship, there probably even more in Ba Sing Se," Azula grumbled, perhaps that really all he thought about, or looked for. Then again, even Azula doubted that Ranshao was that shallow,

"Hmm, my friend and sister said I should choose a girl that wouldn't cause any problems, the kind that would agree with me no matter what and stay out of the way of important matters. Well I doubt that would be hard for me, in this world, there are plenty of woman who would love the marry into a rich family," Azula grumbled, she couldn't tell if he was bragging or stating a fact, though from what Azula had seen Ranshao didn't really have that much pride.

"That would be for the best, someone like you wouldn't be able to stomach a noisy woman..." Azula pointed out, though she wondered why she was bothering to have a conversation with him since it would probably lead to nothing as Ranshao simply chuckled at the princess comment.

"Really? Nah, nothing like that, truth is I'm a little picky when it comes to that sort of thing. If someone is a bore or uninteresting, then I can't imagine spending too much time with them, that is probably why I surround myself with such odd people and enjoy my family so much. Like I said, I wouldn't be able to stand someone who's one defining trait is that they are nice,"

"Oh, so I guess you dislike boring people," Azula couldn't really blame him, boring people were rather dull, it comes with the name boring no doubt. Though what defines boring and interesting is up to the person in general, not only that. Going out of your way to avoid such people no doubt would ruin yourself.

After all, boring people are the most predictable, which is good for everyone around them. After all, knowing what someone is going to do is a great way to advance in life, at least that is what Azula thought. "Nah, they just aren't the people I choose to associate with, to be completely honest there is very little I dislike, if anything at all," The response was expected, though it was that kind of response that also drove Azula mad.

There had to be something he disliked, something that he probably didn't want mentioned, Azula would be sure to find it sooner or later. Until then she had another question she wanted answered, "You said you had a friend, you mentioned them before during our first conversation, you mentioned them again here. So they obviously are important even if you only mentioned them off handily," Ranshao was honestly surprised that Azula would remember such a comment, how long ago was it? I guess it didn't matter either way.

"Oh, that guy...yeah he's a good friend, though when I first met him he kind of irritated me. He has a blasé attitude, even in the worst situations he probably won't get worried, you'd probably be pissed off if you met him though," Azula had to stop herself from laughing, it seemed that Ranshao didn't realize he had all the traits that he just described. Perhaps when people are alike they have trouble standing each other, though in the end Ranshao still considered that person a friend.

In the end people were rather odd creatures, no doubt it was impossible to find someone that you enjoyed every single part of their personality, and that is why people were odd. Human's accept one another despite their flaws or undesirable personality traits, then why...

"_Why didn't mother accept me, why is Zuko trying to change me..."_ They both are the so called definition of right and good, at least as the world goes, but they are unable to accept her for who she was. That was wrong, it was cruel, it had to be cruel. If you truly cared about someone, you'll accept them for who they are...even if they aren't completely right. _"Why do I even care about what mother thinks? I'll end her soon," _

Ranshao frowned, no doubt Azula was getting a rather hateful look plastered on her face as the killer sighed. The princess had been moody lately, no matter how much she tried to contain it, maybe the situation was finally starting to hit her. There was a chance that she wouldn't be able to kill her mother, there was a chance she wouldn't be able to take the title Fire Lord from Zuko, there was a chance that she would be on the run forever. All of them sickening ends, all of them leading no where.

"Hey, what's with that look again... don't tell me you're thinking about something sad or messed up. If you keep wearing that look people might start to think you've had a sad childhood, then again you're life hasn't been that good up to this point so..." Perhaps Ranshao was trying to cheer her up in his own way, despite it being piss poor and completely worthless. Girls were a bother after all, they had mood swings, hid their feelings while expecting others to read them and demanded a lot, though the last bit could be contributed for every human being on the planet.

"If you are trying to cheer me up, you are doing a horrible job at it..." The gray eyed killer simply laughed, it was better than most of her other reactions, normal she would either glare at him or simply leave not wanting to taint her image with rage.

"Nah, I'm not that nice, first of all I probably wouldn't be able to cheer you up in the first place. After all I'm just a killer, ah these conversations never stop being entertaining right? Though, I have to wonder...do you have any friends Miss Blue, it seems for all your talent, you being alone in an institution seems out of place...and as far as I could tell no one visited you," Azula frowned, friends? That was a word that she hadn't heard in awhile, no doubt she had friends...but they were gone, no doubt neither wanted anything to do with her. Mai probably still had the bored expression on her face while she curled up with Zuko and Ty Lee... she was probably doing something stupid, either way they probably were glad to have her gone for good.

"I don't have any," And for some reason that made her angry, the fact that a killer could find friends and family that cared for him, but she was such a monster that everyone she knew despised her. It was maddening, how could someone who no doubt did far more awful things than her. Yet he was able to simply go home and live a lazy life not bothered by anything around him. Someone who was simply a joker who could kill freely, that is what made it so irritating.

"I'm going below deck...I need to think about something," Azula frowned as Ranshao gave a light shrug.

"Okay, but you'll miss it, no doubt the city will light up before we reach port. I heard it's a pretty good view, something you'll only catch coming or going from such a place," Azula ignored Ranshao comment as she vanished down the stairs.

"Man, that woman...I'm starting to think she doesn't even like people," Despite calling her a woman Ranshao didn't even know how old Azula was. Maybe he would ask her, but if he followed her that would have been bad as well, no doubt it was going to be boring watching something like this alone. Though he was use to being alone in such line of work, it was fine in the end, even if he was alone a lot it was nice having someone to talk to.

"_Man, what garbage, look at me being all human like, idiot, hurry up and return to being a killer, you definitely can't show something like that," _After all, he was the very definition of the Ranshao name, if he started to show cracks in such a thing no doubt he would be an insult to his name and father.

Perhaps it was a twisted way of thinking about things, but it wasn't something that could be altered. It was how the world worked, you are expected to act a certain way depending on where you were born and what you did.

The lights came on, the city of Ba Sing Se came on, no doubt candles shined as Ranshao closed on of his eyes, it seemed the people around him was also gawking at the sight. It was rather nice, that is all that Ranshao could think about. It looked nice, that's it, nothing amazing simply nice. Though maybe that was the best thing, nice wasn't amazing something that wasn't perfect. Because nothing was perfect and that was fine as well.

"_Eh, I enjoy flawed people, because such people are enjoyable, or maybe I enjoy people perfect for me...ah such a hassle, but maybe I'll talk to Miss Blue for awhile," _After all she had a personality that he enjoyed so talking to her no matter the irritating mood swings was enjoyable.

"Ah, might as well talk to Miss Blue for a little while longer, I doubt anyone here can hold a conversation anyway..."

Mai was doing something on a whim, something that was for Zuko's own good, though perhaps she was simply doing it to teach him a lesson as well. The rather unexpressed girl wrote on the small piece of paper. Of course it was a letter, a letter to a close friend. After all, Mai may have not been able to go to Ba Sing Se without attracting the attention of the Earth Kingdom military, but the Kyoshi warriors could.

It was something she had to do, as she wrote the letter in the room lit only by a single candle she couldn't help but feel a twitch of sadness. Why did Zuko decide to keep something as important as Azula escaping to himself, why did he lie and why did he keep it from the others? No doubt it was a twisted sense of duty to his family.

His family, his problem, despite that..._ "Idiot, trying to do everything by himself..." _It was respectable, but also somewhat foolish as Mai sealed the letter, she would have to knock him off his high horse later. For now, there was a letter that needed to be sent.

**Author note**

**Sorry for the late update, been working on so many things...so many things...**

**Anyway, I know this chapter was another slow one, but character development blah, blah. Ba Sing Se will be much more interesting, and hopefully longer as well. **

**Also, since I'm too lazy, I'll let you decide something. Ranshao friend will be introduced next chapter along with his sister. I'm wondering if I should make them an Earthbender or Firebender,**

**I'll let you guys decide that, I'll be fine either way thanks everyone who reviewed, faved and followed. I guess I really don't thank you guys enough.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Sister**

"Oh, this is the best time, isn't Miss Blue? It's night and the moon is up, we could travel the entire city if we wanted..." Ranshao pointed that out as both he and Azula looked around the port as the guests were unloaded from the train. They were no doubt going to travel around exploring the night life of Ba Sing Se as the amber eyed princess sighed.

If the fools knew how close the city was being under Fire Nation rule they probably would think twice about laughing and walking casually away from her. With that being said, Azula actually wondered what she was going to do from there, after all they finally arrived at their destination and they didn't had a plan to do anything.

While having a guaranteed safe house was useful, Azula was far off from the Fire Nation, and she doubted she could obtain a rebellion considering how she treated the Dai Li, she doubted they would be willing to help her now. That wasn't even taking into account how Ranshao's sister would react to her, from how Ranshao talked about his siblings, it seemed that he spoiled them. Which was funny considering the kind of profession he was in.

"No, I just want to get into a bed, if we are planning on staying here as long as I think we are, there will be plenty of time to look around the city, though I doubt there is anything interesting in this dirt pit," Azula finally replied to Ranshao question as she looked towards the walls of Ba Sing Se, it seemed that they were already finished repairing the wall. The wall that was supposed to be impenetrable, though it's not like someone needed to break down the wall if someone could slip in.

"_How foolish, a show of good will to reuniting the world, they have become more lenient on those who are allowed in this place," _No doubt the Avatar stressed such a point, she doubted the Earth kingdom would have allow such nonsense...though Azula did find it amusing that the people currently running the world had such little political knowledge it would no doubt crumble underneath them. Well either way the Fire Nation would be safe as long as Zuko continued to be the Avatar's puppet.

Puppet, that is the only way Azula could describe it, puppet of the word peace that only suited the ones that followed the balanced path...but what about those who didn't want to follow that path? What about those who killed, murdered, created weapons for a living?

"Hmm, Miss Blue, you really need to stop doing that..." The gray eyed teen looked at Azula, once again she was starring off into space, he couldn't help but wonder more about her. Ranshao never really considered himself mysterious, he had no problems sharing his name or what he did. But the girl in front of him always kept it locked away, it seemed rather odd. "We need to hurry, we got lucky that they dropped us off at the upper ring, but my sister gets pretty cranky if you wake her up at night. I would prefer getting there before she falls asleep, I don't want to hear her mouth," Ranshao chuckled at his own comment as he continued to walk through the clean upper ring.

It was somewhat odd, how similar the tier system was to the Fire Nations, instead of using outer rings, they used levels similar to that of a building. It was something the princess noticed during her first visit to the city, it seemed even the Earth Kingdom knew how to keep the poor under their foot.

The candles were already lit, as large number of royals enjoyed their night out. They weren't doing anything wrong, simply showing off the wealth they were born with, and there is nothing wrong with that. After all benders showed off their bending to non benders, so why shouldn't the rich show how rich they were. No matter what people say, no matter how much people preached, some people were simply born better than others.

Some people simply had natural talent and worth, was it fair? No, however was it fair to restrict others from using their natural talent? No, it simply was an unbalanced world where the weak should be trampled under the hooves of the strong. It is simply nature running its course, and trying to prevent that course from being run wasn't creating balance, it was creating balance for a certain side that favored those idea's.

But was balance really the correct way.

"Hey...Miss Blue, we're here," Ranshao said such a thing, his expression not changing once...his expression never changed so expecting it to do so was rather pointless. As Ranshao knocked on the door, Azula head started to hurt.

She started to wonder what she wanted, did she truly want to rule over weak willed fools that would bend to the will of anyone that comes along. Those will to stab others in the back and kiss the feet of those who provide protection for them instead of doing it for themselves.

Those who protect the weak with their strengths are intelligent however, they can bend them to their will and manipulate them. They have the power, because they sugarcoat everything despite doing the exact thing the so called cruel people do in the world. Zuko did that, he gained the will of the people and thus has strength and weight in the world.

"_What do I have...?"_ It was a question gnawing at Azula, what did she have now? A lazy killer and her intelligence? When utilized properly they were quite useful, but they weren't really rebellion level of usefulness. Those thought swirled in Azula's head as the door opened.

"You..." The maid that answered the door looked shocked, no doubt they were completely different than the maids that belonged to the waterbending girl. Azula couldn't help but wonder how long since Ranshao visited his sister, if the maid was so surprised no doubt his sister would either be seething with anger or jumping with joy.

Though the family was so odd, Azula really couldn't understand any of its members they were a rather chaotic bunch. Though if Ranshao was any example, they weren't people who enjoyed lying, actually despite saying he didn't have any pride. Ranshao never was untruthful to her, though all that proved was that he was stupid.

"Yeah, me, is Liang asleep or is she still up. It doesn't make a bit of difference to me, but I would hate to wake my little sister from her nap," Ranshao looked at the maid with his gray eyes as the woman eyes simply narrowed, perhaps it was irritation, but she simply bowed before responding.

"No...Lady Liang is still in the sitting room, she was getting ready for bed, I would try to stall you until she gets under her covers...however I don't think she wouldn't care either way," It seemed the maid knew something as Ranshao sighed.

"She's still messing with those things under the house, shouldn't she get another hobby or something? Just because she's smart, doesn't mean she has to be weird..." The Maid took a few steps back before saying one last thing, no doubt it was directed to Azula since the maid was looking directly at her.

"Hmm, may I ask for your name? Ranshao rarely brings girls home, so it's odd to see one such as beautiful as you," Azula wondered how she would reply, no doubt it was a stock complement that the maid gave, however it still was a complement.

"My name...is none of your concern," However, in the end the person in front of her was a maid, there was no need for kindness as the woman in front of the two simply shrugged.

"Very well, now please follow me..." The maid turned her back as she walked down the bright entryway, both Azula and Ranshao entered the large manor like building as the princess took note of the golden color candle holders. No doubt it was dark, the only thing keeping everything lit was the light from the candles as they walked through the halls.

The place was far too large, for what Azula assumed to be a single girl with some maids, though it was no doubt just to show off to the rest of the upper ring. After all, showing how rich you are is important to a healthy life among the wealthy, being number one is all that mattered.

The maid opened one final door, as Azula shut her eyes, it went from near pitch dark to a brightly lit room. Lamps were scattered about as a brown haired girl was writing in something, a book no doubt. She sat in front of a large table as she looked up, "Didn't I say not to bother me you fool! I'm busy right now and I have to work on finishing these notes!" Her voice was grating as the girl lifted her head from the book.

She had gray eyes, just like everyone from the Ranshao family, though she wore rather thick glasses. Freckles lined her face, her hair style was that of two twin tails of shoulder length as she closed one of her eyes, it seemed that she noticed Ranshao.

"Oh, you're here...what do you want anyway?" It was surprisingly uncaring, not even anger was in the girls voice. Simply apathy, which was surprising since Ranshao said he hadn't seen her in nearly two years, but the brown haired girl simply acted like no time had passed.

"Aww, that's no way to treat you big brother. You know it took a lot of work to get here, can't I at least get a warm welcome?" Ranshao closed one of his eyes as the brown haired girl looked at the maid in the room.

"Whatever, whatever, you came here for a reason right? Just tell me, it will be faster for everyone and less annoying for me," The girl started to write in the book once again, almost treating the current situation as an after thought.

"Oh, something simple, we need a place to stay for a while," Ranshao didn't even try to lessen the blow as the girl didn't even look up, no doubt she was far too concerned with her research before responding halfheartedly.

"Fine, whatever, just don't get in the way of my work and you can do as you please..." It was surprisingly simple, Azula expected her to glare or make a smart comment, but the girl in front of them honestly didn't care what they did. At least that is what Azula thought until the brown haired teen turned her attention to the golden eyed princess, "...Have I met you before?" Azula eye twitched, it was strange to have someone ask that,

"No, we've never met before," Azula replied bluntly as the brown haired girl didn't even show an emotion as she returned to her writing saying one last thing.

"Show them to their rooms, I'll be heading to bed shortly..." It was directed to the maid as she simply lowered her head as she turned her attention back to Azula and Ranshao.

"Please follow me, I shall show you to your rooms...unless you wish to share one," The maid looked at the duo, it went without saying that Azula disliked the implication of those words.

"No, separate rooms will be good enough for us and please do not treat us like a couple..." Ranshao laughed a little, he didn't know if he should take the comment as an insult or if he should be relieved that he wasn't treating him like some sort of property. No doubt dating a woman like her would be mind crushing and quite frightening.

"Ah, no need to be so harsh Miss Blue," Ranshao joked as the maid simply nodded.

"Very well, I shall show Ranshao to his room, and Miss Blue to hers..." It was odd, no one else had called her Miss Blue, and Azula didn't like the maid referring to her as such. Then again, what was she going to be called? That Girl? That probably would have been even more insulting than Miss Blue, and of course she couldn't use her real name.

Once again, they were in a pitch black hallway with only candles lighting the way... at that moment the woman took one of the holders off the wall allowing for a portable light source. They made a left turn as a pair stairs came into view, it was impossible to see anything, Azula noticed that they were windows. However all the curtains were closed. The duo followed the maid up the stairs as the maid pointed to two doors down the hall. "You may pick which rooms you want, now if you excuse me, I have other matters to attend to," The servant simply left the two as Ranshao looked towards the rooms.

"Well, which one do you want Miss Blue?" Ranshao asked as Azula grumbled. It was obvious the gray eyed teen didn't care as Azula simply walked towards the room located on the left. Leaving Ranshao to take the room on the right, neither closed their door, at least not yet.

"Oh, I guess we should be saying goodnight, but I doubt you need that do you Miss Blue," Azula scoffed as she closed the door, as Ranshao shrugged before closing his. That was the last time they saw each other that night.

Azula eyes were tightly shut, she was asleep no doubt. Something she was missing for awhile, the best part was the fact she didn't have any rats sneaking in. However, once again, her dreams were empty, nothing was showing, just a blank black sight. No dreams and no visions, though even Azula wondered if such a thing existed.

"Please Miss Blue, wake up!" A harsh knock was heard throughout the room as Azula grumbled, no doubt it was the annoying maid waking her up. Azula eyes cracked open as the noticed a warm yellow light piercing, it was morning already as Azula sat up.

"What do you want?!" Azula snapped as the maid replied on the other side of the door.

"Breakfast is ready, I assume you want some, since Ranshao went out with a friend," Azula paused for a moment at the maid's comment.

"_Ranshao...went out with a friend," _It was weird to even think about, Ranshao going out with a friend, he said that he had a friend before...but Azula assumed that said friend was far off from somewhere, not also in Ba Sing Se. Of course that was assuming that the person he was with was his so called friend and not someone else.

"Tell me maid, who did he go out with?" There was a long silence, as an unexpectedly blunt response was heard.

"If you could mind my rudeness Miss Blue, but you are in no relationship with correct? So it is completely pointless for you to know who Ranshao is out with currently and what he is doing, if Lady Liang permits an answer, than very well. However until then I shall keep such information to myself. Now may we please continue with a more pressing matter, are you coming down for breakfast?" Azula grumbled at the maid's response. Either Ranshao told her not to say anything, or she didn't know how to treat her guest at all.

"I'll be down..." Azula stated, after all, not showing up to a meal would be rude and that was the last thing she wanted to do. After all, she was still a princess even if no one else knew it, and a princess should act as such.

"Thank you, I shall tell Lady Liang," It seemed the maid left the door as Azula slowly opened it, the maid was already down the stairs as Azula looked around. The manor looked completely different than it did at night, almost welcoming and royal. No doubt whoever sent Ranshao sister had wealth, though Azula wondered why Ranshao sister was even there in the first place.

"_I hope he doesn't do something stupid while I'm not there," _Ranshao wasn't one to think about his actions, simply someone who did things out of the need to do them. The most basic of humans, though honestly Azula couldn't really blame him for that. It was something that humans did, though she could blame him if the city guards started to look for them.

"Gahahaah!" Unexpected laughter filled the manor, no doubt it was the same girl that was writing in the book the previous night. Liang was her name, no doubt she was Ranshao sister, Azula hadn't seen enough of her to form an opinion.

As Azula walked towards the main room as she opened the door. Once again the brown haired girl was fiercely writing in her book. An untouched plate of food before her, it was obvious that Liang had no intention on eating what was before her. Azula sighed as she sat across from the girl, the princess had no idea what was more annoying. The fact that they were no doubt similar in age, or the fact that the sound of her pen moving was louder than expected.

The meal went uninterrupted, there wasn't anything special about the food. Which was a good thing considering the last time she at with a Ranshao it was something that couldn't even be explained by the human mind. So having a nice boring meal was satisfactory.

The silence continued as the freckled adjusted her glasses. Azula finished her meal, but there was still silence, it seemed that Liang had no intentions on starting a pointless conversation. Which was fine by Azula, the princess doubted Liang had anything interesting to say.

"Well, aren't you going to ask me what I'm writing down?!" It was unexpected burst of emotion as Azula sighed. The princess questioned if she should be rude or not. Maids were one thing, but this was Ranshao little sister, being put in a situation that may result in the two of them leaving would be against the entire plan.

"_Fine, I'll indulge her for awhile..."_ It would be nice to have something to hold over Ranshao's head, and this would allow Azula to get more information out of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, may you please tell me what you're writing?" Azula tried to act as innocent as possible, even if the words coming out of her mouth wanted to make her vomit.

"Well, I'm glad you ask, you see there these insects here called Stalkers, they're the Ranshao's family animal. Even though their insects, they are actually far large than men, about ten feet tall. They-"

Blah, blah, blah, that was all Azula was hearing. Perhaps it was due to her chosen ignorance on the matter, but she didn't find bugs interesting. She already dealt with enough human like worms throughout her life, no need to hear about actual ones was rather dull.

Liang continued to run her mouth as Azula scanned the girl in front of her, no doubt Liang was fit. Even if she had more body fat and muscle mass than Azula. Knowing the Ranshao family she was probably a bender of some sort, most likely fire.

"-Of course I don't expect you to understand such complicated matters as breading insects for battle, though I must advice you not to go into the basement, I can't promise the Stalkers won't attack anyone they see but me," Liang continued her rant as Azula sighed. It was probably something she should have been paying attention to, but the princess was more interested in the questions she could asked the freckled girl.

"That's all well and good, but why are you here instead of in the Fire Nation?" Azula wanted to get that question out of the way as soon as possible as Liang smirked, she adjusted her glasses in such a way that her eyes could not be seen.

"Well, isn't natural for me to expand my research? I documented most of the animals located in the Fire Nation, so I asked mother to send me here for awhile, It's nice having a lot of money, I can travel where I want and how I want...though it's annoying keeping my bending a secret. Than again, I don't think I'm going to have to do that for much longer, the war is over after all,"

Azula grumbled, every time someone brought up the fact the war was over she couldn't help but feel irritated. Mostly due to the fact that it was a constant reminder of her defeat, something Azula wanted to bury as deep as possible. "That seems like a rather pointless reason to do something like that, couldn't you just send someone over here and do the research for you?" Liang simply laughed at Azula's statement.

"Don't you understand?! As someone who gave their soul to science I can't let someone else discover something amazing! As a pioneer in this field I have to show everyone else my absolute rule, being second place is the same as being the winning loser, and I am no loser," No doubt Liang was passionate about such thing before she added a comment.

"Plus once the Stalker in my basement is finish, it will make traveling far faster, I mean you can only get so far on bending talent alone. And having a creature fight for me is perfect for someone of my heritage, though I don't think someone like you would understand that..." Azula eye twitched, once again she was being treated like a worthless commoner, though if the roles were reversed Azula would do the exact same thing.

"Hmm, I'm surprised that your father allowed you to do such a thing," Azula made a rather off hand comment as Liang scoffed.

"Well that's impossible since that guy is kind of dead..." It was an unexpected statement.

"Wait...are you saying that your father is dead?" Azula wanted to confirm it as Liang simply nodded,

"Yep, deader than dead, he's been dead for ten years actually. Though I was pretty young then, if you want to know more ask Ranshao, he was there when it happened," It seemed that Azula had a few questions to ask Ranshao when he arrived back at the manor.

**Author note.**

**Sorry this took so long, my birthday came up, and I had a lot of stuff to do. Next chapter will move the plot forward even more, and we'll actually get to see Aang and his friends, though we have seen Zuko a lot...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Unexpected Guests.**

"So...where were you?" It was already nearing sunset as the princess of the Fire Nation asked a simple question, to the killer who simply shrugged, as he closed a single eye.

"Nowhere important, just seeing an old friend, I might take you to meet him while we're here," Ranshao made a small remark, as Azula tapped her lip. There was no need to press for anymore information, it really probably wasn't something important. At the current moment, Azula was far more interested in his family.

"Well, if it was nothing important, then I won't ask about it, but there was something I was meaning to ask you when you've returned..." Azula voice trailed, as she looked around the main room, well at least what she assumed to be the main room. It was far too large for it's own good, like a giant arena with pieces of furniture scattered about.

"Oh? That's rare, usually you wouldn't want to talk about such a thing, I figured you've met enough of my family for a life time," Azula scoffed at the comment, to be honest, she had no idea why she was asking him either. Perhaps boredom had replaced reason, that was the only reason she why she would ask him such a meaningless question.

"Oh, I have, but it's come to my attention that you do not talk about your father much, why is that?" Azula already knew the answer, she simply wondered if that would be enough to change the stoic killers expression.

"That's because he's dead," The blunt answer proved that a failure, usually people would get more emotional talking about a dead love one, but to Ranshao it seemed like a passing conversation, no different than talking about the weather or replacing old doors. Or maybe Azula simply had been around people who constantly whined and complained about their parents too much that having someone treat the issue the way Ranshao and Liang did. Azula didn't know if it was endearing or just creepy.

"Oh please, don't break into tears..." Azula made her sarcasm known before continuing her statement, "I also knew your father was dead, your sister told me, but she insisted that I came to you if I wanted to know the details, and well I'm interested in the details," Ranshao grumbled.

"You know, I usually don't mind long conversations, but this seems pointless, but if you really are interested who am I took keep something like that to myself?" With a shrug Ranshao started to speak, "Well, my dad assassinated that guys mom one time, ten years later that guy took out my old man. Then he went on a rampage and burned down the town nearby, no one was left alive, but me...ah now that I think about it. There was a lot of paint on the ground that day, yeah a lot of red paint..." Ranshao stopped for a moment, though stop would probably would have been a better word for it as Azula sighed.

"So, your dad kind of deserved it correct? After all, it's only a matter of time for something like that to happen in the profession of assassination," Even Azula knew that, even if she wasn't an assassin herself.

"Yeah, it's a shame, from what I heard he had a change to kill that man when he was a kid, but decided not to...ah mercy was his undoing, in the end he was an assassin not a murderer, hehehe," No doubt Ranshao thought of something funny, there was no other reason he would be chuckling so he must have thought of something entertaining. "Ah, I wonder...how many people do I have to kill until someone comes after me, monotony it truly makes this world a bother."

Azula frowned, no doubt there were more to the story, but it probably wasn't important to her. There was simply one more question the princess had to ask the gray eyed teen, "Are you planning on killing that man?" It was an honest question from an interested party as Ranshao simply ran his figures through his hair,"

"Of course, I have to, it's a shame but he called me out the night he took out my old man. I can't easily let that slide, I mean I would be disappointment if I couldn't live up to my family name," With those words the conversation was over, not because Azula didn't have anymore questions, but because there was a knock on the door.

"Hmm, that's strange, I'm pretty sure no one else was suppose to come here..." Ranshao closed one of his eyes as he leaned back in his seat, Azula couldn't help but grumble slightly. She didn't want anymore things getting in the way of her nonexistent plan, footsteps echoed through the halls, no doubt it was a maid answering the door.

There were voices no doubt as Ranshao tapped his lip, no doubt he was searching his mind for whatever the guest could be. "Liang is still in her room, though it's getting close to dinner time..." No doubt the maids would appear and ask the duo if they wanted something to eat, like any maid or servant should.

The door to the giant room opened, as a servant poked her head in. No doubt she would have to raise her voice to accommodate for the sheer size of the area. "Miss Blue, Ranshao, Lady Liang would like to see you in her room!" The maid screamed those words as she shut the door. If there was one thing Azula couldn't complain about was the maids lack of emotion, they had plenty of it, more than they need it seems.

"Man, such a bother..." Ranshao sighed before leaving his seat, "Well, she'll probably get mad if we don't show up...I assume her room is on the top floor, shall we go Miss Blue?" Azula sighed, perhaps it was for the best. After all, just sitting down and doing nothing wasn't pushing anything forward, and maybe the mystery guest would be entertaining.

"Very well," That was Azula's only reply as the duo exited the room. They guided themselves to the stairs as the ascended to the top floor, Azula noticing something odd about the walls.

"_There hollow..." _It wasn't something that was easily over looked, there were some sections of the wall that was completely hollow. So hollow, one could tell simply by running their finger against the wall, the princess wondered why someone would hollow out their walls, there was no need to spy on someone, not like it mattered since not all the walls were hollowed out. _"It's none of my business, but this is strange..." _

The duo stopped as Ranshao opened what they assumed to be the his sisters room.

The room itself was a modest size, nothing of the sort you would expect from someone living in the manor, though from what the maids stated. Liang spent most of her time in the basement anyway, so it was only natural she would only require a room for sleeping. However, despite that, the room wasn't the most interesting thing, rather the people in the room were.

Liang was sitting on her bed, while two people stood above her, someone Azula recognized instantly, simply due to the sheer amount of hatred Azula had for her. The girls name was Mousha, the one that delightfully humiliated the princess only to feed her own ego...despite the fact that Azula would have done something similar. Standing next to her was an unfamiliar woman in her mid twenties no doubt, her skin tone reveled her to be someone from the Water Tribe...however her eye color was blue. Azula wondered if she was Mousha's mother, however she was far too young for that.

"Oh, it's about time you two showed up, we have guest even more irritating than you," Mousha grumbled at Liang rude comment, Mousha then ran her fingers through her long hair.

"Well, look at what the otter-rat dragged in, I expected you Ranshao, but not that _thing _you should really keep your pets outside," Azula simply scoffed at the low comment, no doubt she had a rather nice comeback.

"I'll take that as a complement coming from a coward you must tie someone down before doing anything to them. Tell me, do you also have to tie down worms before you crush them?" Mousha eye twitched as Liang smiled, no doubt she was being entertained by the two girls conversation as Ranshao sighed.

"Man, woman and their petty disputes, can't we sit down someplace quite, maybe a place with a shattered table and a dismantled chair, though that would be a scene out of a horror play..." Ranshao said something rather random to himself before Mousha turned her attention back to Liang.

"I want to borrow some of _those _I'm doing something important, and I would like to test something, once I get that I'll be leaving, I have a lot of training to do and I do not wish to waste my time with idiots, isn't that right teacher?" Mousha turned to the woman next to her.

"Yes, you must understand the hurry we're in, and to be honest staying at such a place with so many fire-benders makes me...rather irritated," Liang frowned at both the woman's and Mousha's statements, it seemed that neither of them knew how to make a request properly. Even Azula could tell that much, she could tell so much that she decided to comment on it.

"Ah yes, the sign of a savage, demanding while making a request, I'm sure your mother taught you better than," Azula smirked, simply because she managed to insult both Mousha and her teacher at once.

"Oh...it seems someone wants to die..." Mousha eyes glazed, they lost all luster as Liang closed one of her eyes, it would be a shame if a battle broke out in such a cramp room, however the freckled girl saw her chance to inject some entertainment at the cost of others safety.

"Hmm, you two dislike each other, do you want to fight?" Liang limps curled trying to resist giggling.

"Really, we probably shouldn't be encouraging this, if either one of them died we'll be in a rather huge mess," Ransaho pointed out, he doubted his aunt would enjoy having her daughter delivered dead. And it would be a shame that the girl her was escorting died over something as silly as a dispute.

"Yes, Ranshao, it's best to keep your pig on a leash, unless you want to see it slaughtered while it squeals, hehehehe..." Mousha chuckled as Azula simply glared, a glare that did not have anger but one that was empty of all patience.

"Enough...you may continue this mud flinging, but I would prefer we settle the matter the correct way, I would ask for an Agni Kai, but I know you're not a Firebender, so a regular duel will work perfectly correct?" Mousha paused, if only for a moment as she turned to her teacher.

"Hama...is this alright? I mean, even without your training I probably could have slaughtered this pig, I just want you to make sure you're okay with use wasting our time," Mousha asked her teacher who simply sighed.

"Why not, it should be interesting, after all it would be the perfect chance to show Waterbenders might, and I'm pretty sure you would kill her in less than sixty seconds anyway," Hama chuckled as Liang clapped her hands.

"Hahah, usually I'm not too find of this kind of thing, but why don't we place some bets? You wanted to borrow _those _right? Well if you can beat Miss Blue here, I'll let you have as many as you would like," Mousha scoffed at Liang's comment before Hama spoke.

"Well...I guess I'll be betting on my student then, it's only natural..." Hama chuckled as everyone turned to Ranshao, he was the only one who didn't place a bet, after all his bet would determine who the majority thought would win...so his was quite important. It seemed the killer himself knew that as both Azula and Mousha glared at him.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure this situation probably will result in my death no matter what...so I think I'll keep my answer to myself," Perhaps it was a cowards way out, but Ranshao refused to give a straight answer, though it was perhaps the best for his body and mind.

"No need to wait, let us start right now!" Liang clapped her hands as two servants entered her room, it was rather scary how fast they replied. "Clear out the main room, empty it completely, it should be just big enough for the two to battle," No doubt the order was to the servants who simply bowed and exited, Mousha smiled as she walked past Azula.

"I'll kill you, mercilessly, perfectly...I will erase you from this world, that is what I'll do," Mousha walked out of the room, Hama following closely, Liang jumped from her bed adjusting her glasses.

"Hehehe, I never seen a waterbender fight before, no doubt this will be useful for me...Miss Blue please give a good show, don't make be regret betting on you," Azula grumbled as the freckled girl exited, she didn't like the thought of being someone's entertainment, if only they knew who she truly was...

"_I doubt it would change anything however," _Even if Mousha knew Azula was the princess, she would treat her the same. Azula knew people like that, there were only two kinds of people in Mousha's mind. People named Mousha Ranshao, and people not named Mousha Ranshao. Everyone who did not have such a name were pigs and would be treated as such. Even Azula had to admire that kind of arrogance, no doubt her parents did a rather poor job of raising her.

"Eh...you sure you want to do this Miss Blue? Mousha might seem arrogant, but it's not without reason. Even without a proper teacher she was able to mold her bending into a style all to its own, now that she has a teacher she's probably even more dangerous. She also has a large sum of natural talent and a superior body compared to most people. She probably won't get tired easily," Ranshao sighed, as he scratched the back of his head.

It really was annoying, being in a middle of a childish fight, the constant mud slinging and taunts. Though it probably was the world getting back at him for being lazy, even if that didn't make any sense, "Oh, don't tell me you're worried, well don't be...the one you should be concerned about is that cousin of yours, don't blame me if she ends up getting hurt," The killer sighed at Azula's comment as she opened the door.

"I'll go on ahead, if there is something you need to do before the duel, then do it...I'm pretty sure everyone will be waiting in the main room anyway," Ranshao walked away, no doubt he was going to be waiting with the rest of his family members as Azula stood alone in the room.

Thinking about it, perhaps it wasn't the best idea, after all she knew little to nothing about Mousha, it would be like rushing into an uncharted sea not knowing what beast were waiting. Though she doubted Mousha was even that talented, even if she was apart of the Ranshao family she couldn't be that good at bending, however.

"_I shouldn't underestimated peasants," _As much as she hated it, she was defeated by a peasant, but Azula wouldn't really call that a fair fight. Though even Azula was surprised how quickly the girl named Katara were able to gain such ability in such a short time. After all Azula had been training for her entire life, and she was bested by a girl who didn't train a quarter of that time.

It was frustrating to say the least, she would punish that peasant later right now there was someone else that Azula needed to crush.

"What's taking the swine so long? How long does it take to get ready, does she not realize this is a battle not a date?" There was a hint of hypocrisy in such a statement, after all there was a pair of maids brush Mousha's. After all, her beauty was one of her greatest traits, even if she would have to wrestle with pigs, she did not have to be one.

Mousha continued to sit in the chair, the maids around her remained silent as Ranshao sighed. It was only natural that Mousha was allowed to sit in the only remaining piece of furniture left in the room as Liang fixed her glasses. "Aww. I might lose due to forfeit, oh well..."

The comment just showed how worthless the situation to her. It was just entertainment, nothing more, just a gamble. Truth be told, Liang didn't mind giving into Mousha special request, but there was no reason for her not to take the chance to study waterbending. Plus...

"Oh, it's about time, I thought I was going to lose it," Liang chuckled as Azula entered the room, Mousha didn't say a word as she snapped her fingers. The gray eyed girl stood up, as the servants dragged the single chair out of the makeshift arena.

Azula took note of the two large skins attached to Mousha's hip, no doubt it held water. There was silence, it seemed they were no need for words. Both Azulan and Mousha were above insulting one another any longer, after all they were there for a rather specific reason.

Usually for this type of things there would be a someone to start the battle, but it seemed no one care to do that. It seemed the battle started the moment Azula entered the room, as Mousha took a step forward, her hands lowered towards the two animal skins.

She smiled,

It that instant two sharp blades made of liquid was fired. One aimed for Azula's neck and the other for her legs. No doubt their aim was to kill her, it was as Azula lifted her feet, she entered the gap between the two sharp blows and retaliated.

The flames were quick they aimed for the waterbender's head as a large amount of water doused them, the battle would continue uninterrupted. As a thick mist enveloped the air, it's a natural occurrence when water meets flame as the mist shook.

Even Azula knew what was about to happen as she shot a blast of fire towards the mist. Shards of ice erupted from the water vapor, as the two girls dodge each others attack. No doubt, both were starting to feel irritated, as Azula weighed the pro and cons of using lightning.

It would be an instant giveaway yo who she was, but Mousha wasn't an ordinary bender. No it seemed she had done this before, as Mousha drenched her feet and water and started to so something odd. An action that only could be described as skating. The water underneath her feet allowing her to slide at great speeds. Hitting her would not only be complicated, but annoying as well,

Azula aimed for Mousha's feet as the waterbender elegantly jumped over the flames. Mousha took her second animal skin and burst it in her hand. Causing water to splash upward, towards the sky as Mousha made a single motion with her hand, still skating around the room.

The water stopped in the air, as it solidify into shards. Hama simply smirked at her student, after all it was a technique Mousha had been working on since she started training with Hama, so it was only natural that it would be able to slaughter the pig before in an instant.

The needles headed towards Azula who lowered her stance, the moment the needles neared her. A raging cyclone of red flames melted the ice. There was a long pause as Mousha eye twitched, her eye twitched because a pig stopped the technique she had been working on for so long.

A pig stopped it...a worthless lower creature stopped it, something that was factually inferior to her stopped it. That is why she stopped for a moment, no doubt Azula was prepared to attack, but something happened. Something happened that that caught even the princess off guard.

"Ahh...Gahhhhhhhh! **You swine! You rat, you pig! It's impossible for you to do that, it's impossible for you to survive against me!" **A voice that didn't even sound human came out of Mousha mouth, a mixture of sheer anger and embarrassment, no doubt she truly hated Azula for living.

"**You hear me! Impossible! Impossibleimpossibleimpossilbeimpossibleimpossible impossibleimpossible****impossibleimpossibleimpossibleimpossibleimpossible impossibleimpossibleimpossibleimpossibleimpossible impossible, Impossible****!" **

"That's enough..." The voice belonged to Hama stepped forward as she looked towards both Azula and Mousha as the blue eyed woman continued, "My student isn't feeling well, so shall we call it a draw for now?" Mousha no doubt was about to refuse as Liang step forward.

"Yes, that's good enough, I shall prepare your gifts, so why don't you all wait outside?" Mousha grumbled once again, as she glared at the princess. You had a smirk on her face, despite the unsettling outburst, Azula was savoring the fact she made Mousha so angry.

Mousha straightened her hair as she took a deep breath. "Ah, that was quite unsightly of me, I agree this battle shall be fought another day...perhaps under a full moon," Mousha chuckled as she exited the room with her teacher, Liang smiled.

"Good showing, I found out a lot about you and Mousha, I'll probably write it down in my notes later on," The freckled girl snickered to herself, as she followed Mousha and Hama out of the room leaving Azula and Ranshao alone.

"Aw... well this place sure got wet..." The gray eyed teen closed one of his eyes, Azula simply scoffed at the comment.

"Do not blame me for such an unsightly mess, I do not splash water around, speaking of which..." Azula examined her clothing, they were soaked no doubt a side effect from melting the ice.

"Well, it's fine by me, in the end neither of you died. So that's a plus, I would really hate to have to explain to auntie, considering I'm currently taking responsibility for you, anything you do to my family is on my head unfortunately," One could almost feel sorry for the killer. He had such a horrid predicament that he himself entered.

"I'm going to take a bath, do not bother me..." Azula stated bluntly as she walked off, leaving the killer who simply shrugged as servants poured into the room.

**Author note**

**Gah, sorry for the late update and rushed ending, but I had to get this out and I was in a hurry.**


End file.
